


In Secret

by knewbetterboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, a shy and adorable Vision, and Wanda thinks he's adorable too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knewbetterboy/pseuds/knewbetterboy
Summary: Everyone knows that the Vision is an android, and a robot doesn't have emotional capabilities. Or maybe not, because he is a close friend of Wanda Maximoff, known to be a dangerous Avenger, someone to be afraid of. Ever since the Avengers were divided into two teams, the two members were also apart from each other miles away. He felt lonely, and the problem is, she feels the same thing, too. So the two found each other again, made a pact to keep their relationship in secret...and perhaps their feelings for each other cannot be kept as asecretafter all...





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The title may be literally connected to the concept of the fic itself, but it was also inspired by one of Elizabeth Olsen's movies called _In Secret_. But this one is not about debauchery, you know. Well, maybe bits of it. *winks*

If the feelings of a human were to be described as an equivalent to an android’s “technical difficulties” it would range near the description of loneliness. Vision sat on one of the couches in the sitting room, a book in hand. Legs crossed, his posture as still as a statue. His eyes continue to stare at the letters written on the pages, his synthetic irises not moving. If anyone who doesn’t know him would walk in right now he will surely faint at the sight, as though a realistic mannequin was reading like a normal human being.

His dull but sophisticated state as of this moment was nothing compared to what his synthetic mind was thinking about. No matter how impeccable he looked like right now, he was in an array of mess and  _ emotions. _

Emotion. A very humane subject. One that he had discovered when he grew close to a certain Wanda Maximoff. To be more specific, he missed her very much, and he longed for her presence. It’s been almost two months since the battle in the airport. There were rumors flying that Steve Rogers had freed his friends from the Raft. Except these were not rumors anymore, as they were now fugitives.

Vision suddenly sat up, he closes the book and places it on the coffee table. There must be a way. He must find out where Wanda could be. Would it be possible to reach out for her mind? When he is not sure how far is she from him? He closes his eyes, seeking out her presence, but there was nothing.

He sighs exasperatedly. Just when he stood up to go over a list of phone numbers he could call to find Wanda, the door of the main entrance opens, and Tony Stark was walking towards him. His face now clean from injuries.

“Good morning, Mr. Stark.”

“Morning, Vision. Anyone who was around here, yesterday?” 

Vision shakes his head. “No one. Though I’m sure the facility is safe.”

Tony nods. He was looking around the place with scrutiny, as though he was planning on buying this to be added on his list of summer homes. He must be unaware of Vision’s capability of missing someone from the team, after everything that happened the mere mention of the name “Avengers” was almost awkward to hear.

“A delivery truck might arrive sooner than later. Er, a small repair will be done here.” said Tony.

The hole where Vision was buried into hundreds of feet beneath. When Wanda escaped that night. He felt another stab in his chest.

“I wouldn’t say it was a collateral damage, Tony. She was...defending herself.” Vision said quietly.

Tony didn’t answer right away. He looked down at his feet, and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Vision on the other hand, was contemplating this body language, and the things he will say that ought to be right.

“I know that you two are friends.” said Tony.

“It seemed like you were the only one Wanda found her full trust with. She felt safe with you.” Vision looked him in the eyes, and he saw no malicious or any false matter lingering in the genius’s eyes.

“You have no flesh and blood, Vision. But I think that thing -” he directs his hand at the Mind Stone. “- makes you a person. A robot can’t make a successful relationship with someone, and they’re happy about it. Can it? I’ve had enough experience.” Tony chuckles weakly, and Vision thought he might be lonely, too.

“I don’t know what this is.” said Vision. The same thing he said to Wanda, and he wishes to understand it. “But I think you’re making sense, Mr. Stark.”

“You miss her?” asked Tony.

For the first time in what seemed like a month, Vision smiled. A sad smile, and Tony read that smile.

“I feel the same thing for Pepper all the time. And this time, I miss the team. Look at the damage we did to ourselves.”

“We’re apart.” said Vision.

Tony might know something where the other Avengers might be residing. But it would be suspicious if he asked him, and he would suddenly disappear looking for Wanda. Tony just nods, and tells Vision to take care of himself. But before that -

“May I ask you something, Mr. Stark?”

Tony turned around to look at him, his hand hovering over the door knob. “Yes. Of course.”

“Well, I’ve been inside the facility for how many months now. I’ve read the same books every week, and I thought it would be convenient if I leave for a while and explore the outdoors myself.”

“You’re leaving?” Tony asked incredulously.

“Oh no, not for good. Call it sightseeing for a few days, perhaps.”

Tony smiles, then nods. “You’re not Jarvis, my bodiless butler to ask permission. You have your free will to go. Well, have a nice day, Vision.”

“You too, Mr. Stark. And thank you.”

The door closes and he was alone once again. Perhaps not, when later that night he was browsing the Internet, looking for possible places for the Avengers to take refuge. An e-mail came from Natasha Romanoff. Asking him how we was doing, and telling him that he must be missing his friend, Wanda. Then there was a home address located in Scotland.

Vision memorized the address, deleted the e-mail to make sure no one will find him, that he is with her. It wasn’t only Tony who noticed their friendship, there was also Natasha, who must be close to Wanda, and maybe the rest of the team knew about them.

He left for Scotland the following morning.

* * *

To be inconspicuous, Vision disguised himself in a human facade. Pale skin, blue eyes, and blond hair. He wouldn’t want to scare people out of their wits if they see a red-skinned person wandering about the streets of Edinburgh. Apparently, it would be most likely that people would recognize him as the Vision, but that’s the least of his problems.

He went to the said address first thing after his plane landed, turns out that it was a seven-story apartment building. He observed it, wondering if Wanda could be behind those curtained windows. To his dismay, he still cannot feel her presence. He’s worried that she might have shut away from the rest of the world and isolated herself. One that he can’t bear to think about any longer. He doesn’t want to burst inside the apartment and ask for Wanda Maximoff’s room, that would be unsafe in her condition. And he thought it might surprise her because of this new appearance of his.

Vision decided to check in a hotel near the apartment, so he could keep an eye on it. One whole day after he arrived, he left his room and out on the outskirts of the city, hoping to meet her on the streets. A random event he hopes to happen.

He went to a small coffee shop, ordered a cup of cappuccino, though it was rather illogical since he’s an android and the intake of food is not needed. In his other side of defense, the cup of coffee acts as a prop so he won’t look stupid sitting outside the shop doing nothing. He borrowed one of the cafe’s newspaper that was in their stand of newspapers and magazines, and he read on, looking like a bored businessman out on a very fine day.

The streets were noisy, the people were noisy. Vision placed the newspaper on the table, and observed his surroundings. There were too many people in this place, and he can’t even reach out to Wanda. Or at least, if he tries again…

Whatever he’s doing, he doesn’t exactly know. He scanned the people around him, thinking hard, trying to find Wanda. He will make sure that this trip will not be a waste.

A group of teenage boys goggling over their friend’s new shoes, a restaurant owner cleaning a table, a man holding a bouquet of flowers and sulking, a couple holding hands - 

_ Just buy a supper and I’ll be home. _

Vision sat straight. He felt her. That was her. She was thinking about buying a supper. Then a flash of something red walked past him, a familiar scent waking his senses.

She stopped walking, then turned to read the menu outside the coffee shop. She had dyed her hair red, and she looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing jeans, a black sweater whose sleeves ran past her wrists. The sun was illuminating half of her face, making a more radiant effect. She was biting her lower lip, apparently serious in deciding which she should order. He was about to stand up and walk to her when she turned to enter the cafe and a small boy carrying a box of packed cookies bumped into her.

“Oh, sorry, sorry. I didn’t see you, here.” she muttered apologetically.

Wanda bent down to pick up some of the packets. He noticed that her accent has changed, the native Sokovian tone was barely heard in her voice, rather it was closer to the American one.

Vision watched her enter the shop, and fall in line. He watched her point at the menu above the counter, pay the cashier a few notes, and taking a brown paper bag. Once she came out, she turned to the direction away from him, and he can’t help himself but follow.

The walking trip took quite a long time, that it was almost evening. This could be considered weird and creepy, because he seemed like a stalker. But he still can’t fight down his nerves to touch her shoulder and say hello. He looked at the waves of red hair cascading her shoulders, and imagined himself running his hands through it.

The address is accurate, then. Wanda entered the same building. Vision stayed outside, and crossed the street to look up at the apartment. Several windows were already lit up, and he waited. It was a small apartment, it would be easy for him to spot Wanda’s window to light up. Then it did, the window on the fourth floor, five windows to the right of the statue of an angel standing above a mantel on the building’s entrance. She walked up to the window, looked out for a bit, and he hoped that she would see him, but then she drew the curtains closed.

Better to do it now than later. He crossed the street again and entered the building.


	2. An Eccentric Visitor

Wanda turns on the TV to keep up with the daily news. Ever since they have escaped the Raft, she was anxious for details roaming around the media and the authorities, but none of them seemed to to have reached the government since there were no signs of policemen or soldiers following her and her other teammates.

The other purpose of turning on the television is to occupy the silence lingering in her humble apartment. With old Jack, the owner of the small bakery where she works, is the mere company she has everyday, except the random customers she sees walking in the shop. Even though the old man was kind, he was not that loquacious. There was no denying that Wanda still felt empty and lonely most of the time.

She brushed this thought off, and proceeded on unpacking her supper for tonight when the doorbell to her apartment rings. The last time it rang, Steve went to visit her the week after she moved in to check on her. They decided to not visit each other frequently to avoid attracting attention from the civilians. Who could be looking for her at this time?

She comes out of the kitchen, and walked slowly towards the door. There is a possibility that the visitor might be an authority. She forced herself to remain calm, as she does not want to cause an unnecessary accident.

“Who is it?” she called out.

It happened immediately, and if she hasn’t seen this type of bizarre occurrence before she would have fainted. Something - someone moved through the solid door - Wanda gasped, feeling as though her chest was sliced open and her heart dropped to the floor. She knew only one person who could be intangible.

The figure had entered himself into her apartment. He was tall, pale, blond hair combed immaculately.

“Wanda.” he said. And she also knows that voice. The familiar, deep, and husky British accent.

“I - I’m sorry if I - that was impolite - “

Wanda ran to him, and hugged him fiercely, almost knocking both of them out of balance. There were a few moments when he stood quite still, and he slowly raised his arms to wrap them around her figure, as though unsure and still asking for permission to touch her.

She pulls away to look up at him, but kept her hands placed on his arms. He was wearing a human disguise, and he was so handsome. Even the eyes were unfamiliar, but she knew that grin very well.

“Vizh.” then she hugs him again.

In this disguise, Vision felt her closer to him, and she was so warm. He didn’t ever want to let go from this embrace, and so is she. She looks at him once again in awe, amazed by his beautiful disguise. To Wanda’s amusement, he was blushing, and she can’t help but mention this to him. It could be considered as an improvement for an android like him who is learning how to be human.

“You’re blushing!” she says, giggling. The color in his cheeks was getting deeper.

“Oh, well. I scared you, didn’t I? I must say I cannot help myself to wait for the door to open, I recognized your voice. I’m really sorry, Wanda.”

She started absentmindedly playing with his jacket, giggling.

“That was a clever way of making yourself to be recognized. I don’t know anyone else who does that sort of thing. But please don’t do it again!” she said, half serious.

Wanda took his hand, and was pulling him towards the hallway leading to the apartment. It was small, but it is efficient enough for Wanda, he knows that she would want something simple. It was tidy, things and furniture organized in a way he expects her to be. At the end of the hall, a couch sat in front of a small flat screen television, the evening news playing on the screen. There is a bookshelf standing right beside it, behind the couch, was a small dining table set for three persons, then a doorway leading to the kitchen, and another door stood beside it for what he assumes is the lone bedroom.

“Please, make yourself at home. I know you don’t eat but -”

“I’ll be delighted to help you prepare dinner - oh - erm. I have to explain everything to you, don’t I? I’m sorry.”

To his surprise, Wanda smacks his arm playfully, something she hasn’t done before and something he finds new, but takes it as a sign of a close bond of friendship. There was something different in her eyes that he didn’t see earlier this day, it was a like a strand of light from the stars came to twinkle behind them. Wanda still can’t believe he was here, and this mere visit paid off those lonely days she spent here.

“Goodness, Vizh. There’s nothing to apologize for. I’m really happy that you’re here with me.”

Even Wanda felt herself blushing at the words that left her mouth. She immediately turned her back on him and was hastily walking to the kitchen. “Come on. I’ll show you around.” she said to him behind her.

They sat across from each other on the tiny dining table. The television turned off, as Wanda already had both the auditory and visual company she enjoys. He told her about Nat’s e-mail, when he saw her in the same coffee shop he was in, and he followed her all the way, and then apologized for the thousandth time for which she brushed it off again. But there are certain things he had to tell her, the main purpose of this visit, it was only her. Before he could say more, Wanda had already acted.

“I like your disguise.” she said matter-of-factly. “But I have to be honest I like the red one better.” she smiles at him warmly, and reaches out to take his hand for the second time that night.

It feels like pure human skin. It was so smooth and soft. She was examining it, turning it over her own hands. The pink flesh, lines that traced his palm, the slender fingers and its hard nails. She looks up to study his unfamiliar face. A few hints from the structure of his synthezoid face can be found in his human one, and for the first time, Wanda felt the full force of her longing for him.

His fingers started to move against her own hand, locking their hands together firmly. She squeezes it, and he returns the same act.

“I missed you, Wanda.”

Living alone meant the same routine everyday. She wakes up just when dawn breaks, brews coffee, makes breakfast, or if she’s in a hurry she doesn’t eat at all. The same journey she takes on foot to the bakery, the same owner who is the first person to greet her a good morning, the same customers, the same variety of pastries she sees. Various shops she passes by on a daily basis, the shoes and dresses she could only admire at the windows as she only has enough money to sustain her basic needs. Then there is nobody else when she gets home, she rarely gets a call from any of her friends that are also on the run as they were avoiding ways of communication that could be intercepted or traced.

These thoughts came through her head rapidly, and as she looks at Vision, a wave of happiness coursed through her, erasing all the sadness that was kept in her heart for a long time. A single tear was streaking down her face, and Vision must have noticed this because he’s frowning.

“Me too.” she said.

“Oh Wanda, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to -” he reaches out to take her other hand.

“I missed you too, if my tears distracted you. That’s what I meant.” she said, with a small chuckle following it.

Vision looked anywhere but her, and then he hesitantly untangles his hands from her and stands up. Wanda was bewildered by this, and then he was walking around the table and sits on the empty chair beside her. Instinctively, with this newfound closer proximity, Wanda buries her head to to his chest, and he wraps an arm around her.

“You don’t know how glad I am that you’re here.” she said.

Frankly, he wasn’t sure of the right thing he should say. Whether to comfort Wanda without offending her.

“Well, I guess we are in the same boat. There was no one else to spark up a conversation with in the headquarters, either.”

Wanda sat up straight and looked at him incredulously. An idea blooms into her mind, one that Vision would surely not refuse.

“I should show you around town.” she said.

* * *

They walked along the pavement. Shoppers, night goers, and vendors alike passed their way. Wanda suggested for him to check out from the hotel the next day, he could stay in her apartment for the rest of his what he referred to as “vacation”. This thought was bothering her, and her sudden happiness from earlier seemed to have waned from this news.

“I wish it was longer, though.” she told him.

“What?”

She looked up at him ( _his height is literally a tower)_ , “Your stay here.”

Vision choked back what could have been a stammering statement. Smiled at her weakly, and raised his brows. “Of course I’ll come back.”

“You will?”

“Always.”

He grabbed her arm to pull her closer, the main reason because there was a large crate of onions outside a store and the pavement is too crowded for them to walk in a free space. Wanda gasped from his touch, though she was wearing a thick jacket, she knew his touch anywhere. She just wished there were no layers between them…

Vision must have lost track of things, because he didn’t let go of her arm. He liked holding her anyway. To be more comfortable, he offered his arm and she was more than glad to take it.

“Is there any other possible way for you to eat or drink?” she asked him.

“Both morsel and beverage are not compatible for someone like me. I’m made of synthetic materials.”

She sighs. He turns to look at her slightly annoyed face. “It’s kinda distracting when you use those kind of words sometimes. You can just be easy with yourself and with everyone, we’re not living in the era of Shakespeare.”

She looks back at him to see the worried look on his face. “I know that having an expanse knowledge of vocabulary is important. And don’t you mind it, because I read Shakespeare.”

They stop walking when they reach the end of the pavement, and wait for the stoplights to turn red for them to cross the street.

“Since you’re a robot, would it be safe for you to drink gasoline, then?” she said seriously, and then bursts out into fits of laughter.

Wanda barely laughed or smiled. The sound of it ranged into his ears like a perfect symphony of notes that were only composed for him to hear. Her smile crafted carefully for him to see. Even for this night only, and the rest of the week.

He was lucky to hear that laugh and see that smile for the rest of the night. They ended up in a bar after a heartily stroll they took in the streets. Wanda talked about the bottle of beer she drank, and other kinds of booze and food she had tried before, and she teased him for not being fortunate to try them. She told him the games she played with Pietro when they were kids, the life in the Sokovian streets and the culture of her country. And after the tragedy that struck the twins, he concluded that she was happy to have her brother beside her. She didn’t cry so much, but he still held her.

There was not so much to talk about his life. Technically, he was only a year old. So Wanda spent more time of the night telling him the aspects of being human. The advantages and disadvantages of having flesh, blood, and soul. From all that he had heard from her, there was so much for him to research when he finally has the time.

They walked back to her apartment at half past midnight, the stars, moon, and city lights glimmering above them.

“Wanda?”

“Hmm?”

“How come women like to treat yourselves with such vanity and fashion?” he asked, careful not to offend her.

“Because we women like it when we look pretty, for ourselves to feel good. It’s our own expense of making ourselves happy, materialistically speaking.” she said thoughtfully.

“You’re pretty.” he said, then clears his throat. “Even without makeup or any use of vanity.”

Her cheeks blushes a fair hue of pink under the dimmed lights. “Thank you.”

“Well, um. Anyone can notice it.” he said. She merely smiled at him then looked straight ahead.

They did not talk for the rest of the walk home. Vision thought he had said something wrong, the air between them chilled and awkward. He walked her right to the upper floors to her apartment, and she turned to face him.

“Tomorrow, I’ll be waiting for you. Bring your stuff here.” she said.

“Yes.”

They stood there for a few moments. As though none of them were breathing and blinking.

“You’re a good listener, Vizh. And a good companion, in general.”

She stood up on her toes, and kissed his cheek. The disguised flesh as soft as she expected, like his hands. “Goodnight, Vizh.”

“Uh - yes, goodnight Wanda.”

She opens the door, smiles at him one last time, and he’s alone in the corridor.

So that’s what human lips feel like.


	3. Tell No One

She woke up an hour earlier than she usually did. Maybe it’s excitement to see Vision again. The night from before came flooding into her head, and an inevitable amount of happiness lit her up, a perfect way to start the morning. She stood up to look out the window in her bedroom, it’s only almost dawn. A smile breaks out on her face and she goes out of the bedroom, already hyped up for the day. After a little sip from her hot mug of coffee, the doorbell rings.

Wanda had barely managed to slip her feet into her slippers when she opened the door, and he stood there with his hand placed on a suitcase. She instantly wraps her arms around his neck, and he happily rests his hands on the small of her back, though hesitantly.

He feels unsure of it, because this is the first time he had seen Wanda wearing only a shirt that is too large for her and he doesn’t want to think further about it if she’s even wearing something underneath.

“Good morning, Wanda.” he said when the door was closed behind him.

“Oh, yes. Good morning, I was too up on my spirits, wasn’t I?” she smiled.

He tried to look anywhere but her, but he can’t seem to stop himself one way or another. Wanda went back to the kitchen, and he followed. He watched her stand on her toes to open the cabinet above, the hem of her shirt hitches up revealing a pair of shorts. He stood up to help her, and brought out the contents himself.

Vision insisted on cooking breakfast for her. Reasoning that it was the simplest kind of meal, and that Wanda should just relax since she’s the only one who will eat.

“I see that you’ve improved.” she said, studying every movement of his hands. Vision manages to turn back to look at her and smiled rather grimly.

“There’s not so much to do in the facility. I admit learning how to cook was quite entertaining.”

“And who ate them?”

“I cooked for the people working as the cleaning maintenance. Mainly those who are assigned in the residential area of the headquarters. You know, where the Avengers live. They are really nice, good company.”

Wanda’s interest was caught by this story. She had never known Vision to be interacting with the people in the headquarters. Maybe after conflicts of the accords, he had grew close to them despite possessing a strange appearance and background. Like to her, Vision was no less an android, he was a human in all of his capacity except that he is physically synthetic.

“Do they keep you in company regularly?” she asked quietly.

Vision turned to her, holding the pan. He carefully placed the scrambled eggs on a plate as he spoke.

“Once a week, sometimes every two weeks. I clean the facility myself sometimes. It’s not a hard work for someone like me.” he looks at her. “For people like us.”

They are on the same boat. She had not asked him about his detailed life back in the facility yesterday, a pang of regret hitting her. Despite being _not_ human at all, Wanda was taken by surprise that Vision felt lonely. Adding to her senses, he told her that he missed her. And that sums up something, that he does care for her, as she does to him.

“It would be great if you accompany me to work today.” she said.

Vision was quiet for a moment, and watched her eat her breakfast. It looked as though he was thinking hard. An obvious problem is already facing the both of them.

“Your boss will know -”

“I have a plan.” she said sternly. He saw mischief and determination in her eyes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they walked side by side out on the streets of Edinburgh. The morning rush of noise around them growing louder and louder as time passes.

“I don’t think this will work.” he said nervously.

“It will, trust me.”

“But Wanda -”

She put her hand in his chest and they both halt. She pulls him with her aside towards outside a flower shop, it would be impolite to argue in the middle of the sidewalk. Vision saw the various kinds of flowers, and made a mental note to buy Wanda a bouquet next time.

“I want to be with you, Vision.”

“So am I.”

“But I have work. And I just can’t leave work today, I have to ask permission from Jack to let me have a day off. Probably tomorrow, or maybe two days if I’m lucky.” she said firmly.

“Who’s Jack?”

Something within him twisted by the sound of a masculine name that Wanda knows and he doesn’t. A feeling he can’t quite understand, something in between anger and envy, whatever that is. He doesn’t like the feeling at all.

“The old man who owns the bakery. Don’t worry, he’s nice.”

_Old man, like a grandpa?_

They stare at each other for several moments. Vision has not yet done something this mischievous before, but if it costs several hours with Wanda he’s up for it.

“Okay.”

Wanda led him to the back of the bakery, telling him that employees use this as the entrance sometimes. The smell of fresh baked bread and pastries wafted through the air. A plump old man was pulling a sack of flour across the floor when they opened the door, and he looked up at them, smiling. He was very old, a small patch of white hair on his head, and he was wearing an apron stained with so much flour one would mistake it for a piece of sack.

“Good morning, sir Jack. This is my friend Vi - Victor.”  said Wanda. Quickly making up a name for his real one to be anonymous.

Vision held out his hand. Jack wiped one of his hands on his apron and takes Vision’s, shaking it politely. “Nice to meet you, sir.” said Vision.

“Ah, yes. Nice to meet you too, dear lad.”

Wanda cleared her throat. “I just showed him where I work, sir. But he won’t be staying for long.”

“Ho!” Jack exclaimed, startling both of them. “I won’t let you go without trying one of my croissants, sonny.”

He walked over to a table where various kinds of baked bread lay, grabbed a brown paper bag and a pair of tongs and took two fresh pieces of croissants. “Everybody loves uncle Jack’s signature croissants! Don’t they, Wanda dear?”

Wanda was giggling beside him, and beamed at the old man as he walked back towards them. Jack held out the bag and when Vision started fumbling for his wallet in his pocket, the old man waved his hand frantically and shook his head.

“No boy, it’s all right. You’ll have them for free.” he said cheerily.

Vision looked dumbfounded, insisted on paying again but Jack shushed him. He sent a mental message to wanda saying _I don’t deserve this._ Wanda merely giggled again, and took this as cue. From the corner of his eye, Vision saw little strands of red force hovering around her fingertips, and Jack’s eyes had turned red temporarily. He yawned, looked at them both with a confounded and lazy expression.

“Yes, of course dear. You can have a leave for the rest of the week.” Jack said.

He yawned again and turned to walk away towards another room. Vision heard Wanda whisper a faint _I’m sorry._ Vision was confused at what Jack said when he realized Wanda must have told him through telepathy that she was asking for several days off from work. Jack opened the door and Vision made out a single bed and a small table. A few seconds after the door closed, they heard a loud snoring that surely belonged Jack’s.

“That was easy.” said Wanda.

“This is crazy.” replied Vision.

She looked at him expectantly and raised her brows. “It’s your turn.”

In a quick a moment, the plump and old man that was Jack stood before her. Then Wanda suddenly burst out into hysteric laugher.

“What? Why?” he said, his voice the same as Jack’s.

Wanda clutched her chest. “Nothing. It’s just - it’s so weird to talk to Jack when I’m actually talking to Vision.”

She turned to face the breads on the table, raised her arms and her hands did this sort of synchronized movements. The pastries had lifted themselves on clean trays, and the door leading to the shop opened. The trays started to move in midair and out into the display racks.

“Wanda, people might see outside.”

“The blindings are still closed, that’s fine.”

The two walk out into the dimly lit shop. “You’re the only worker here?” he asked.

“There’s two of us sometimes, her name’s Lisa. But she hardly comes to work.”

Wanda reached for the broom in the corner, but Vision took it first, intending to help her. For ten silent minutes, they both prepared for the shop to open. A nagging silence that is bothering them. Vision knew she wanted to discuss something urgent, one that cannot wait unmoved for the days here that he will remain.

“I thought you wanted to talk about something.” he said, shaking off the dirt from the dustpan into a trash can.

Wanda looked up, waved her hand idly and the packs of brown bags went smoothly into their places in the cabinet behind the counter.

“Tell me how this whole thing will work out.” she motioned to his disguise of Jack. “Last night you told me you will come back, and how often will your rendevouz happen? The people who are looking for _us_ will know. Even Stark.” she said sternly and took a step towards him.

“The answer is certain. I’ll live here with you.” he said.

Wanda’s eyebrows creased into a line, and bit her lower lip. A lot of potentials with a life with Vision would be open for the both of them. He was willing to give up everything he had back there if he had to. She needs him just as he needs her, and it would be stupid for the both of them if the only thing that could ever be done if for him to come and leave Edinburgh back and forth.

Vision walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders protectively.

“Why did Nat send me the address to your apartment?”

“I didn’t even know she did it. I absolutely had no idea that you have intentions to visit me.”

“Of course I do!” he said furiously. Wanda jumped from the intensity of his words, even he was surprised to hear himself sound like that. It was a quick rush of anger that made him phase back to his genuine appearance. The reddish metal lined with areas of vibranium, the robotic irises. The Vision that the Scarlet Witch prefers to be with her.

His sudden change of appearance made her hands travel to his chest, and he sighs from her touch. A relieving touch that wakes him up in every corner of his body.

“I only wanted to be with you.” he said quietly. “Does anyone, aside from Natasha knows about my whereabouts?” he asked.

Wanda looked away, it’s been days since the last time she had connections with anyone from the Avengers, and it was Natasha.

“I’m not sure if she told anyone. But if I get the chance to talk to her...No one will know about us but her. And I trust her.”

“We have to be careful, Wanda.”

“And that means you also have to keep this as a secret when you get back to America, in the headquarters.”

She tugs onto the hem of his jacket so tight that her knuckles turned white. Her green eyes staring back to him with anxious intensity, as though she was close to tears.

“If we’re going to be together under these circumstances, tell no one.” she whispered.

“There are no ‘If’s’ between us.”

All she ever wanted to do is to stop everyone from interfering between them. The hiding and the running, secrets that are bound to attract unwanted judgment from anyone. It would be considered a sin on his side, as he was fraternizing with someone who was against the government, or was it mere fraternization? Friendship? He doesn’t care. As long as they are together, and the world wouldn’t know how crazy and dangerous this could be, they will be alright. Soon it will be left forgotten, the Avengers are apart, and though it was a team that had broken up, Vision needs his Wanda.

She pulled him closer to her and locked themselves in an embrace. She was sobbing against his chest, and something else bizarre was happening. Vision, the android Avenger who was only born a year ago, was crying. Real, liquified tears were falling onto her red hair. She spoke to his chest, her voice muffled but clear enough for him to hear.

“Be with me.”

Before he could say or do anything like to kiss her, a loud bang from the streets outside rang along the walls of the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks over the laptop* I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!


	4. Black Widow

The two broke apart from their embrace, screams followed the noise. Her heart beating erratically against her chest, Wanda walked towards the shop’s window and peeked through the metal blindings.

The convenience store in front of the bakery was a mess. The glass of the window was blasted into pieces. Various snacks and bottled beverages littered the floor, and two armed men wearing all black were standing nearby the counter. One had his gun pointed at the young man behind the counter who was frantically putting money inside a ragged bag, while his apprentice was taking goods into a separate bag. The man who was holding the gun was shouting fiercely at the shaking employee, when suddenly the boy dropped the bag and hit the robber with what looked like a PVC pipe.

Unfortunately, the robber was too large to get knocked out, and Wanda acted out immediately. Mists of red energy floated around the robber and the he was knocked across the store, hitting the refrigerator. Before she could continue the attack on the other robber, Vision caught her hand and pointed out at something in the streets.

Two cop cars have arrived, and Vision pulled her away from the scene.

“We have to wake Jack.” he said hastily.

Wanda waved her hand towards the direction of the bedroom, there was shuffling heard inside then Jack appeared, wearing a panicked expression on his face.

“There was a blast outside. Like a bomb.” he said shakily.

“Yes, but it was just a grenade. But we have to stay away from here until the cops settle out everything.” said Wanda.

Both Wanda and Vision had enough experience to distinguish how bad explosions are. Wanda was pretending to stay calm, because she was afraid someone had seen how strange the robber was subdued. Not to mention the red glows that floated around the store, surely everything was in panic and adrenaline that nobody noticed that, she could only hope.

The three of them went out from the bakery’s back door. Jack announced that he was heading straight to his son’s house, and offered them a ride but the two of them refused, careful not to reveal any personal information like Wanda’s residence. Once Jack’s truck was out of sight, the two of them walked hastily along the pavement. The cop cars were already driving away with the two culprits inside.

“Shit.” Wanda muttered. She took Vision by the arm and was leading him to the nearest bus stop. “Let’s take the bus. I want to get home as soon as possible, not gonna risk discussing  _ it  _ here in public.”

Vision turned to look at her and saw the she was close to tears. He took her hand in his and squeezed. To his utter relief, she squeezed back. During the ride home, he never let go of her hand.

She was shaking terribly beside him. What if someone saw? The Avengers are famous enough to have the people recognize their distinctive powers and abilities, and hers were obviously catchy to the eye. But it’s only a small crime that she tried to stop, a common robbery done by petty criminals. What if this will appear on the tabloids? The news on television? The radio? Things will go haywire, and it’s all because of her fault again. It was Lagos all over again.

Vision let her lead the way to the apartment, and when the door was closed she collapsed on the couch, her face in her hands. He tentatively walked to her and sat down.

“Wanda?”

Muffled sobs came out from her, her shoulders hunched in a frustrated manner. It breaks his heart to see her like this, to watch her fall apart and break all over again. He pulls her into his arms, as though doing this so will put her back together.

“Vision, I just risked the safety of our teammates’ confidentiality as well as mine.” she sobbed. “Why do I always have to be so stupid and ruin everything?”

He held her tighter, allowing himself to absorb the pain of her cries.

“It’s not your fault Wanda, the employee must have been dead by now if you didn’t do that.” he said reassuringly.

“Somebody must have seen it!” she retorted. “Everyone would find it weird to see someone get blown away for a few feet without seeing where the force of the blow came from!”

She looked into his eyes. Cheeks stained with tears, a beautiful face stained with anxiety.

“And this!” she raised her hand, and misty, red energy floated around her fingers. “Look how obvious this is! I could be easily identified through this!” she said through sobs.

Vision slowly raised his hand, unsure if she would let him touch her any further. When she doesn’t seem to mind, he cups her cheek, looking intently in her eyes. All this time, he had managed to remain calm and didn’t even reprimand her at least once at how dumb she was for being so impulsive. A thumb stroked her cheek, wiping away thick drops of tears. Absentmindedly, she leans into his touch. A mere physical contact from Vision and she already feels safe.

“We don’t have to worry about that. Well, not until people might point out that the attack came from nowhere.” he said, and she frowns at this.

“However, the event happened very fast. The victim knew he hit the robber, and you came to his aid immediately. The young man might even think he had hit him so hard that the robber received that fatal consequence.” he explained.

“But I think that would be impossible.” 

“Adrenaline makes things possible sometimes.” he said with a reassuring smile.

His thumbs repeatedly stroked her cheeks gently, wiping the tears away. For the first time in a long time, Wanda felt warm and safe. As though she was looking back at the dawn, bringing a fresh wave of hope and open doors that will lead her to the life she have always wanted. If that happens, she will not go through it alone, she will bring Vision with her.

“Just remember, we don’t have to worry about it now. The culprits were caught, there were witnesses. The crime holds a strong evidence.” he said.

Wanda leaned closer and rested her head on his chest. He rests his back on the couch for a more comfortable position. They held each other for several moments, minutes, maybe hours. They lost track of time of sitting there holding each other, or maybe it was only her. The next thing Wanda knew what was happening when she opened her eyes, she was lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket. A succulent scent caught her attention, making her sit up straight.

Vision was leaning over the counter in the kitchen, apparently preoccupied with a dish on a plate. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, and he looked up, a hint of satisfaction and uneasiness painted on his face.

“I - uh - I made you dinner. I thought you’d like chicken.” he stuttered.

Wanda giggled appreciatively and looked at the dish, recognizing a rosemary chicken. “That’s sweet of you.”

He looked away, embarrassed. But Wanda didn’t notice this as she was now busy cutting a piece from the chicken breast, smiling widely. Vision took this as a sign of relief, glad that she was eager to try the recipe. He took the opportunity to tell more of his adventures in the field of cuisine.

“There are a few cook books in the compound. I think I’ve read them all.” Wanda pursed her lips at this to stop herself from more giggling as she was chewing. “And research some more in the internet. Baked recipes are quite complicated, but I must say I grew fond of them.”

Wanda swallowed, cut herself another piece but did not eat it. “I suppose you got some inspiration when we went to the bakery today?”

“Well, yes. Jack’s pastries are impressive. Unfortunately I cannot taste his free offer, but in return I must be in debt of gratitude to him because of his generosity and I had the chance to admire his products. I’ll work on it when I get back to the compound.” 

Wanda dropped the fork on the plate. It was her turn to look away. She had successfully brought it out of her mind, but the mention of Vision’s absence once again made her want to stop the time moving. Vision felt her sudden change of mood, and saw through her that she was pretending to be fine.

He places a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him. “We still have five days left. And more days to follow after that, remember? I’ll let you know when will I come back.”

Without any warning Wanda glued herself against his body. Her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, as though this act is a sign of making him as  _ hers _ . She pulled away and looked up at him. “Can we - can we watch a movie?”

“Of course.”

She brought the plate to the sitting room, with Vision feeling queasy when she complicated his dish. They sat in front of the television for all night long. They have finished three movies until Wanda felt dazed and tired. She was already fast asleep when he carried her to the bedroom. When he was about to pull away and go back outside to spend his night on the couch, Wanda caught his hand. Her voice sleepy but comprehensively alive.

“Stay.”

And so he did.

* * *

The following days went by like a blur, not in their own liking. Several movie nights and afternoon strolls ended up in hours left, until the day of Vision’s departure came. Wanda insisted on accompanying him to the airport, in an unusual stubbornly way. But both knew it would jeopardize their identities and probably the team’s whole current state, even though Wanda was aware of this she still wanted to stick with him until he leaves the country.

“We talked about this Wanda, we have to be careful.”

“Yes, but -”

“We have to.” he says patiently, stressing the words.

They get into each other’s arms one last time, no not the last. Just for this day. A piece inside her died as Vision returned the same emotion in their embrace. For him, it felt as though the synthetic pieces inside him had broken. Then they break apart, he smiled at her weakly.

“Keep in touch through the phone, okay? I just told you about Viber.” she said, remembering a couple of nights ago when Wanda helped him understand how social media works, since the use of electronic mails would be more risky because the compound is monitored regularly.

He nods, and that was all. She was alone again.

It wasn’t easy to return to her usual lonely routine. The difference is, she had something to look forward to now, with the frequent phone calls she and Vision had promised to each other. The next morning, breakfast reminded her of Vision once again. Food reminded her of Vision in general, she smiled at the thought of him being so fond in kitchen duties.

When she got home from work, she had proceeded into her bedroom to sort out a fresh set of clothes to be washed the next day when the doorbell rings. Could it be him? Did he come back this instant? Could it be anyone else who seeks her presence? Has someone had already brought up the issue of the day when she interrupted the robbery? Is she going to get caught?

Wanda stepped out cautiously of the bedroom, then there came several knocks on the door. Not just random knocks, but a pattern. The pattern of knocking the door she and her other fugitive teammates had talked about in case one of them needed to visit. Wanda stepped closer to the front door, opened her mind to the person behind it, and was relieved to have someone here.

She opened the door, and there stood Natasha Romanoff. Golden locks of short hair barely touching her shoulders, and she was wearing a black cap, jacket, and jeans. The usual disguise.

“Nat!” Wanda exclaimed cheerily.

Nat smiled, and walked into the apartment. The two women shared a warm and rather long embrace. Wanda felt light and happy to have her friend here. Out of all the Avengers excluding Vision, Natasha was the person she was most comfortable with to have as a company. It was like reuniting with a sister, or sometimes Wanda felt that she was a mother to her. A consoling figure who has that maternal concern she had lost when she and Pietro were still young.

On the down side, Wanda thought this visit might bring bad news. She tried to calm herself as they made their way to the sitting room, and Wanda gathered herself for the anticipated but uncertain conversation that they will have.

“How are you?” started Nat.

Wanda smiled, with Vision was the first thing that came into her mind. “I’m fine. Things went more than fine, really.”

“Why - oh.” Nat gaped at her. Then Wanda also realized that Nat was the one who gave Vision the address to Wanda’s whereabouts. 

“He already came? Vision?” said Nat, with a hint of surprise in her voice.

“Yes, he stayed here for a week. In fact, he just left yesterday.”

“I thought he was going to think about it and make an intricate plan for a while. He must have missed you so badly.”

Wanda blushed. She tried to hide the color in her cheeks by standing up and offering Natasha with something to drink. Wanda then proceeded to the kitchen, bustling to make tea. She was back in the sitting room within minutes, and asked Nat the question she’s been dying to know the answer to.

“Why did you give Vision my address?” asked Wanda.

Natasha smirked, the smile that means something close to a person teasing her friend playfully.

“I know he’s some kind of a very special friend to you. And I know it’s lonely here, and apparently you miss each other.” Natasha raised her eyebrows, as though the last thing she said was a question. Wanda nodded.

“No wonder he didn’t have any second thoughts of leaving the compound. Did he tell you how he got past the security?”

“He asked permission from Tony first.” Nat raised her eyebrows, apparently surprised. “But he said Vision has the free will. I’m not sure, maybe he didn’t doubt Vizh of going somewhere else.”

Wanda turned her torso facing Nat, and sat cross-legged on the couch. “Please, don’t tell anyone about us. I mean - it’s...does anyone know aside from you?”

Nat shook her head, and smiled. “Not even your fellow fugitives.”

“Even Steve, Sam, or anyone else. I don’t exactly know what will happen if they find out. Especially Vision is under Tony’s presence. And the team isn’t talking to each other.” Wanda said nervously.

Natasha reached out to take both of Wanda’s hands, which have been fidgeting. Wanda let herself be calmed down by her older friend, and squeezed her hands.

“Oh, and -” Wanda started. She shouldn’t let another matter left untouched. “I interrupted a robbery scene a few days ago.”

“What?”

Wanda told Nat the whole story of the robbery. She was half expecting Nat to let go of her hands and reprimand her for how stupid she was. Instead, Natasha remained calm and held her constantly, she listened to the story attentively and kept nodding. When Wanda was finished, she looked at her friend expectantly. Perhaps the scolding comes in the end.

“Did you hear anything on the news?” Wanda shook her head.

“Then it was no big deal, nobody noticed it. But I have to remind you, try to avoid incidents like that. Lucky for you that you were hidden, it’s important to stay incognito.”

Wanda has been receiving instructions and advice on how to be a spy from Natasha. Given the present circumstances, she needed it now more than ever. They talked for a few more moments, when Natasha announced she had to go.

“Say hi to Vision for me the next time he visits you.” said Natasha.

That night in her bed, Wanda couldn’t fall asleep thinking about what Natasha said about her and Vision. They missed each other. She have also missed him badly, probably more than the range of missing a friend. There was something about Vision that made her ache for his touch. She felt something else when he wrapped her in his arms,  _ she liked to be in his arms.  _ She felt warm and cozy, and after all that, he was still an android. An android that made her feel warm and happy, something a man does to a woman he loved.

She believes she had read that somewhere from a book, seen it from a movie. And now it’s happening to her.


	5. Texts, Calls, and Packages

Wanda ignored the growing pain in her left ear. In fact, she’s been altering both ears on the phone. Vision’s voice in the other end of the line was enough to alleviate the soreness on her skin. It was past midnight, and her phone battery was running low, and he told her to go to sleep for perhaps the hundredth time that night.

“I’m not yet sleepy.” she retorted, stifling a yawn. Good thing he doesn’t see her.

“Yes you are.” he said.

She rolled to lie on her back, and stares at the ceiling. Her hand travels to the other side of the bed, imagining Vision’s figure lying there beside her. As if they were both lying on the bed, talking over night until the sun rises.

“Come on now, Wanda. I don’t want you going to work tomorrow - well, in a few hours, catching fatigue because of lack of sleep. I suppose it’s already midnight there.”

“No, it’s not.” she lied.

“Yes it is. Don’t worry, we’ll have another time to talk and you’ll get surprises soon enough.” he replied, failing to hide the excitement from his voice.

Wanda sat up straight, giggling. “What surprise? Are you coming back?”

“Not yet, Wanda. But it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore if I told you, would it? Go to sleep now, goodnight.” 

She grunts exasperatedly, and she heard him chuckling in the other end of the line. 

“I’ll be the one to call first tomorrow, I’m not sure if I could go off from work in the usual time.”

“Don’t overwork, Wanda.”

“Goodnight!”

She ended the call before he could start another long reminder. Her hand once again travels to the area where Vision usually lies. The nights they had spent together when they...had laid there not facing each other. Not even an inch of their skin touching. There’s no denying that Wanda wanted him to hold her as they slept, but she somehow feels awkward thinking about it. Does he want the same thing too?

She heaves out a sigh, let her eyelids drop, and fell to a deep sleep filled with dreams with Vision that she usually thinks about when she’s awake.

* * *

Vision crossed out another sentence he found embarrassing on the paper. He rips it from the pad, crumples it into a ball and tosses it into the trash bin sitting on the corner of his bedroom. His call with Wanda ended twenty minutes ago, and he’s been approximately trying to produce a letter for her since the last three days.

“What would I want her to know, anyway?” he asked himself, his hands intertwined in front of him.

He made an intricate research on the internet, tips on how to express one’s intentions to a woman. Something that humans call “courtship”. He went out and about around town to make a canvass on the best flower shops and candy stores. According to the internet, flowers and a box of chocolates are the two gifts usually paired together that you should give to a woman.

In addition to that, it would be more “romantic” to write a love letter, or a poem. Another one is to serenade, but he wasn’t sure if he could sing well. He doesn’t understand the whole concept of music as a dedication to someone just yet. But perhaps Wanda knows, because she can play the guitar.

Vision grabbed the pen once again and looked sternly at the blank piece of paper in front of him, it must be staring back at him with the same ridiculed look. An android who knows half of the information in the universe, can calculate thousands of problems in seconds, can’t even write a letter to the woman he is so fond of. Yes,  _ he likes her. _

“Just get on with it and tell her.” he whispered.

Then he started writing. There was a smile on his face despite the nervousness and inexplicable excitement he was feeling in his chest.

* * *

Every morning when she wakes up, Wanda immediately snatches her phone from the bedside table. Just as she expected, Vision had texted her. But today was different. There was only a single message, and it was short. It was sent three hours ago.

_ Open your front door. _

Wanda jumped out of her bed as though she has been lying on something extremely hot all this time. She has just gotten out of the bedroom when she realized she was only wearing an underwear underneath her shirt, then quickly proceeded to her drawers for a pair of shorts and she hastily put them on.

A giggle escaped her as she jogged towards the front door. Then she thought, why would he send her that message when he knows she’s asleep? She didn’t want to expect that he’ll be back, he promised to tell her when he will come back, and he certainly did not tell her anything.

When she opened the front door, her smile grew wider. Despite a hidden frustration of not actually seeing Vision, it was a jovial sight.

On the floor lay two parcels with a large bouquet of roses balancing on top of it, she grabbed the goods before someone would notice. Wanda sat down on the couch with the gifts in her arms. Her heart was exploding with gratitude and happiness. The last time she received flowers was from back in Sokovia, when Pietro had stolen a bunch of lilies on the day of their birthday.

Maybe Vision likes her...but does he, really? He’s an android, and he has expressed his interest in understanding the complex capabilities of the human mind. God knows how much time he spent in researching how to do this stuff, how to execute courtship in the romantic way. Wanda did find this successful. Yes, he mentioned surprise last night.

She placed the bouquet beside her and opened the first parcel, which contained chocolates. She popped one into her mouth and proceeded to open the other one. It was a booklet with black leaves. The first page was a sonnet written by Shakespeare, and the next one, and the next page after that. The words were handwritten in silver metallic ink. She flipped through the pages, and did not only contain Shakespearean poetry. Some by Christopher Marlowe, Elizabeth Barrett Browning, E.E. Cummings, and more.

She made a mental note to herself to read the booklet later when she gets home from work, and then took the bouquet again in her hands to admire it. That is, she was so excited that she didn’t notice the odd object among the flowers. She pulled out the thin object from the bouquet, it was an envelope. Wanda placed the bouquet once again beside her and carefully opened the envelope, took out the piece of paper inside, and started to read.

_ Dear Wanda, _

_ I apologize for the type of delivery that I have chosen. I didn’t want to send this via mail, as I will be forced to disclose your name and identity. However, it is indeed easier and faster if I send this myself. _

_ The reason for this surprise is I wanted to give you something, and I found out that it is a way of expressing such intentions for someone. I cannot imagine how will I put this into words when we are together, and given the circumstances that I have yet to pay another visit because things are bit tight here in the compound, mention the security. _

_ I just want you to know that I like you, Wanda. This feeling is new to me, and I get giddy and nervous when we are together. I like it when we are together, when you talk and smile at me. I’m not entirely certain if this is a common symptom in a humane explanation, but I do hope I’m not acting weird around you and my descriptions are not weird. But I do assure you that my confessions are honest and clear. _

_ I really want to see you again. Once I get to have a clear and safe way out of this compound, I’ll let you know immediately. _

_ I miss you. _

_ Vision _

Wanda’s hands that are still holding the letter rested on her lap. Her face burning a deep shade of pink, and her heart beating so fast.

_ Trust me, Vizh. The feelings are mutual.  _ She thought.

On the other side of the planet, Vision heard Wanda’s voice in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References on English literature because I'm a literary nerd. You must agree with me, classic poetry is the best when it comes to romance. <3


	6. Falling Leaves and Lovers

“It was almost two months, you know. You can’t blame me for almost knocking both of ourselves out to the corridor.” Wanda said as she and Vision rode the bus heading to the town centre.

“And what does that imply?” he teased, smirking. He was learning how to make conversations more interesting from the internet, and mostly, from Wanda herself.

“That I missed you so much.”

It took a very long time until he visited again, so long that the season changed. Summer faded away, the temperature dropped gradually, leaves turned fiery red and orange and fell from the trees, pumpkin spice lattes are in demand on the menus once again.

Vision called the night before he left, and Wanda had busied herself cleaning the whole apartment. Which only took her for ten minutes, as the whole apartment was lit up into a neon-like red color, her magic doing the own work. She couldn’t sleep that night, because his plane was expected to land in the morning. In the end, she slept for barely an hour.

Caffeine wasn’t even needed to keep her awake. The mere excitement and anticipation of seeing Vision once again was enough to keep her spirits alive and on the loose. When she opened the door to welcome him, she barely saw his human disguise as she unexpectedly attached herself to him. He stumbled and held the door frame for support, luckily he was taller than her and was able to keep the both of them steady.

His nervousness only grew higher, for this is the closest contact he has ever shared with Wanda. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, and he could smell her scent so perfectly. It was intoxicating, she is intoxicating. He was familiarized with the empty feeling when she released him.

That is of course, paying off in the present. Because they were sitting beside each other in a rather crowded bus and her arm is literally resting on top of his forearm. He feels rigid, even though the only thing he ever wants to do is to hold her. And she is so soft and calm…

“We should go to the stallion park.” she said, staring out the window.

“The place beside the farmer’s market?” he asked.

Wanda turned to look at him with an intrigued expression, but she was smiling all the same.

“How did you know?”

“I read about the places here so we won’t get lost.” he said, his cheeks blushing.

Wanda giggled, and she leans in to kiss his flushed cheeks. “You’re clever.”

* * *

To be honest, he was so preoccupied by the idea of learning how human minds work that he did not thought of animals. Interacting with animals was like approaching a heavily armed and powerful enemy, might be even more complicated than fighting alien creatures. Vision thought the stallion he and Wanda had rented to ride for half an hour was going to feel his inhumane presence and would soon kick him squarely on the chest.

As he expected, Wanda would be totally calm about this and already had adequate experience in animal interaction and communication.

“I rode one when I was young. There was a stallion park back in Sokovia, too. I chose a white horse. She had a beautiful mane.” she said dreamily as they lined up the queue to pay.

When they reached the counter, Vision stopped her from fishing out her wallet from her bag and took out a thick wad of bills. She stared at it rather curiously, as if suspicious. Vision noticed this, and explained as they made their way to the fences to choose a horse.

“You know the team has a fund, mainly managed by Mr. Stark. He even seems too enthusiastic about it, though. I don’t think he minds of me using it. Well, I only use it when I leave the compound, and this is the second time.” he explained.

“You mean visiting me here?”

“Yes.”

“And does Tony know where and how you are spending the money?” she asked, slightly worried that Vision might be caught.

“The last time I told you, about explaining to him I wanted to explore the world myself.”

Wanda’s eyebrows were creased in a mysterious line. Vision knows she doesn’t have a close relationship with Tony, but she seems to have ignored this when her attention was caught by the line of horses resting behind the fences.

“Wanda?”

“Hmm?” she hummed without looking up, as she was studying the nearest horse to them.

“I don’t - I think I won’t be able to ride a horse smoothly. This is the first time I have ever came close to an animal.” he said nervously.

Wanda looked at him, and she was smiling. “You’ve never touched an animal before?”

He shook his head sheepishly. Wanda found this _pure_ , and she took his hand and pulled him towards the horse. A majestic, white stallion. She raised the her other hand that was not holding his and tentatively touched the horse. He watched in awe as the it leaned in towards her touch.

“Just be calm, he’ll know if you’re nervous or not.” she said.

She brings his hand to the head of the horse, and he did what she said in his best. He relaxed his hand, and let himself touch the horse. After a while, Wanda let go of him, and there was a kind of electric shock that tinged at the back of his hand. Wanda must have felt it too because she flinched beside him.

It was another unfamiliar sensation, that Wanda probably understands because she was blushing, and she wasn’t looking at him as though she were embarrassed.

“I like this one. What do you think?” she asked, trying to distract him from the unfamiliar sensation that happened between them.

Vision agreed, with both of them deciding that they could ride this one. Once out on the grounds with the assistance from one of the park’s staff, Vision took Wanda by the waist and easily carried her for her to sit on the saddle. Wanda was momentarily shocked by his strength, and the color on her cheeks came back. Vision then took the seat behind her, and they took off, with Wanda guiding the horse.

The experience was far more intriguing than the ride on the bus. Her body felt warm against him, and for a fact that she was possibly leaning closer and closer to him. The scent of her shampoo and perfume invading his nostrils, the comfort of her so close to him. He doesn’t want this ride to end, and so did she.

There was something about Vision behind her, with his arms around her torso and his hands wrapped around her forearms protectively. She wanted to stay close to him, just like this. Peaceful and warm.

After the ride, they went to a restaurant that sold seafood. Wanda of course, offered to buy him a meal to be polite. Expectedly, she brought up the subject of his relationship with food.

“What happens if you try to eat? Will your system break down or something?” she asked before taking a bite of salmon.

“Probably. Something I will not dare to risk.”

“Have you ever tasted anything? Just the tip of your tongue brushing over something?”

“I don’t think the sense of taste is useful for me, as I am not capable of digestion. I have a tongue however, that enables me to speak.”

Wanda’s mind wandered somewhere else where Vision’s tongue could be. She wondered what would it feel like to kiss him. For a robot like him, he does have a pair of smooth, full lips. It was hard to imagine, as the Vision who was sitting across her was wearing a human disguise. The Vision she wants to see it the genuine one. The crimson skin etched with patterns of vibranium plates is the appearance she finds attractive. He is beautiful in the most unique way, she can spend hours looking at him, admiring him in every angle.

* * *

They took a walk in another park which had a lot of tall trees. Piles upon piles of fallen orange leaves were strewn on the ground, making it look like they were walking on the sea with blazing fire burning beneath it.

The sun shone against Wanda’s pale skin, a smile on her face brighter than any sunrises Vision has ever witnessed in his whole life.

From the movies they have watched together, he meticulously observed couples usually kiss after confessing their feelings for each other. It’s a type of physical communication, something quite intimate and deep. She kissed him a couple of times before, but that was on his cheek. Since the first time he felt her lips touch his skin, he started reading about kisses. Placing a kiss on different areas of the body has a meaning, and he got one on the cheek. The internet, books, and movies have showed them how this particularly works, and that’s supposedly to be more rational.

“Wanda?”

She hummed in response that she was listening.

“Have you ever kissed someone?”

Wanda slowed down on her tracks, and so did he. She looked at him for a moment, smiled, and nodded. “Why?”

“May I ask you how was it like?”

She giggled, and he saw that she was blushing. _He made her blush!_ Or maybe not, maybe she was blushing at the thought of her experience in kissing. The question itself made her blush, not him.

“It felt strange. You know the phrase of ‘having butterflies in your stomach’? It’s like a type of giddiness that makes your insides squirm pleasantly.”

“How do you do it? How - how do you kiss?”

Wanda stopped walking and she turned to him. There was no other people in this area of the park aside from the two of them, thus making this less awkward than it should be. Her expression was blank and shocked at the same time, he ought to slap himself later.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” he said, looking anywhere but her.

“No.” Wanda said firmly. She took both of his hands and placed them around her waist. He instinctively reacted and pulled her closer to him. She raised her hands and brought them to his face. She was imagining the face of the android, the _real_ Vision.

“I was expecting this to happen, anyway.”

Her fingers massaged the scalp of his disguise, and she was glad that he relaxed under her touch. On the contrary, he was internally nervous, perhaps this is what  _butterflies in the stomach_ meant. He was starting to regret of asking Wanda for this, when her voice boomed in his ears once again, it was a different tone, and he couldn’t divert his thoughts to anything else.

“The first thing you need to know is the importance of eye contact.”

He has grown to a certain familiarity with Wanda’s eyes. Those glassy green orbs for which he wondered what could be beyond them. He tried to look _through_ them before, the art of understanding one’s emotions and thoughts. Now, he saw that she looked so serene with glee.

Her hands travel down to his neck, then rested on his chest.

“It’s always much better when you tilt your head to the right, for a better angle.”

She does so, tilting her head slightly. He follows, and saw that she was leaning in. He was barely aware that he also leaned in closer to her, his eyes closed. They were not aware that people might see them. They were not aware when the wind rushed past them and autumn leaves were circling around them, some falling from the trees. Her warm breath was the only thing he could feel in this moment, they were much closer than ever before. Their lips almost brushed against each other when a sudden noise made them pull away.

“You’re it!” yelled a kid nearby.

Rather, there were several kids who were running around them. Possibly playing hide and seek. Wanda let go of his jacket, muttered that they should go back home.

They almost had it. He couldn’t hide the the disappointment from himself because of the interruption. But they are kids after all, he shouldn’t be brooding about it. He doesn’t have the worthiness to be someone special to Wanda, he knows that they are friends. There is someone out there who is more worthy of her love and affection, someone that is a man, and Vision isn’t one.

She talked to him casually on the way home as if nothing happened in the park. When they got inside the apartment, the awkward atmosphere rushed in.

“Come on Vizh, you can remove your disguise.” she said after he closed the door behind him.

He obeys, immediately shifting to his genuine appearance, then hastily walked into the kitchen. Pretending that he was doing something.  They are now alone. This is safe, private, and awkward. However, deep inside, Vision doesn’t care anymore. Maybe just once, just this time, he may get the chance. He goes out of the kitchen, gathering his guts and nerves.

“Wanda?”

She turned to look at him with her eyebrows raised in response as she hangs her coat on the coat rack. She proceeded to remove her scarf and walked towards him, as though sensing his intentions.

“Can I kiss you?” he said quietly, fighting down the quiver in his voice.

She didn’t say anything. He was about to take back what he said when she dumped her scarf behind her somewhere on the couch or the floor, she doesn’t care. She presses her lips to his, and everything inside her is on fire. She has kissed a couple of boys before, all this time she thought kissing is merely lips pressed against each other, mouths intertwined in a sloppy mess. With Vision, it’s more than a kiss. The world was melting around them, their bodies and lips are not the only ones tied to each other, but there is something inside her that is reaching out to him, and he’s also reaching out to her.

When they break apart, her hands remained wrapped around his neck, and he was holding her in a tight embrace. He looked pleasantly surprised, and his crimson skin must have went to a deeper shade of red.

“You said it was strange. I felt…” he paused, still caught in the moment. “I felt a strange connection.”

Wanda laughed and nodded at the same time, then shook her head. “You’re not a stranger to me.”

By the look in his eyes, she realized one thing, the reason why they both felt that connection. Love is for souls, not bodies.


	7. Another Phenomenon

It’s been a series of uncertain kisses and awkward glances from the past couple of days. Most of them are courtesy of Vision.

They didn’t seem to pay attention to the romcom movie Wanda chose to watch that night. Vision spent probably the entire film either thinking about kissing Wanda or stealing a glance at her. She stayed attached to him the whole time, either resting her head on his shoulder or on his lap. In return, he wrapped his arm around her body.

When the credits rolled, he heard Wanda sniffling beside him. “That was a good movie.” she said.

He didn’t certainly understand how a fictional material could make someone cry, or any other emotion you put to it. It’s a human phenomenon that he wishes to understand further in the future. Maybe because he wasn’t paying attention to the movie at all, and he just let Wanda cry on his shoulder until she calmed down.

“Are you sleepy?” he asked.

“Mhmm.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He reached for the remote control and turned off the television, then carried Wanda to the bedroom. One thing he usually does almost every night as she tends to fall asleep after watching a movie. But for her, she simply pretends to be either asleep or incredibly sleepy so he could carry her. Not that he doesn’t like it, he likes it when she’s in his arms.

Like tonight. Ever since they kissed, Wanda has been resting in his arms every night, and he’s more than glad to hold her for several hours. With her calm breathing and occasional noises from the streets outside, her body flushed against his. Which came another unfamiliar sensation. Something inside him tightens in excitement when she’s close to him, a tingling but nagging feeling he can’t ignore. Which in the present case, is happening to him.

“Vizh?”

Vision looked at her, buried in the pillows, almost asleep. He took her in his arms, shifting themselves in a comfortable position when Wanda has suddenly pushed him gently against the mattress.

Her lips landed on both of his cheeks, then along his jawline. That itching sensation came back again, telling him to react. _Kiss her kiss her kiss her._

He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to her. Why haven’t they kissed for two days?

Wanda parted her lips slightly, allowing him access. He does the same, and the tips of their tongues meet. Their connection, that wild connection became more evident and nurturing. He let her lie on her back without breaking the kiss.

Vision kissed her senseless, passionately, desperately, he wants to kiss her until it’s only the two of them that are left in this world. He did the same things he has seen in the movies. He moved to kiss her on the neck, eliciting a sound from her that only intensified his need for her.

“Vision...oh God.”

Yes. He would like to hear her say his name that way over and over again. His hands travelled down her body, attempting to memorize every detail and every curve. He grips her waist, and her hips jerk in response only to grind against his. She grabbed his head, hungry for more of his kisses.

His thoughts came in waves. This is another level of human interaction, that is much more intimate and personal. The first kiss they had was only a tiny fraction of intimacy.

_Desire_

_Lust_

_Sex_

He now understands. The way Wanda was kissing and touching him had a hint of passion into it. And he likes it very much.

“Vizh.” she manages to say between intense kisses, their lips brushing. Her hands were gently pushing him away.

He props himself up in both of his elbows, careful not to drop his whole weight on her. He frowns, thinking that he must have hurt her. A series of stammered apologies came out from his mouth, and Wanda stroked his face gently.

“No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. I liked it, though. It’s just…” she trailed off.

She pushed him to his back so she was on top. Resting her chin on his chest, she looks up at him with sincerity in her eyes. “I think this is not the right time for us to move on to that next level. I mean, we just kissed a few days ago and it’s only tonight and...Vision, I think it’s important for us to take things slow?” she ended her explanation in a question, urging his own side about this.

Wanda got to the point that he can’t deny himself. He only got the gist of this whole intimate situation, and he hasn’t acquainted himself yet of the concept of sexual intercourse. He is however, a hundred percent sure that he’s attracted to Wanda and he prefers being with her, physically and emotionally.

“Yes, of course. I haven’t immersed myself yet in finding out the mechanics for this - this…”

“Sex?”

He looked blankly at her for a moment, a smile was playing in her lips. He nodded shyly, and she leans in to give him a quick kiss. “You’re adorable, Vision. And you have so many things to find out.”

She rests her head on his chest like she always does, contented and comfortable within his warmth. He thought of the things he wanted to do and say to her, and maybe this is what humans call it _falling in love._


	8. Christmas Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter. :) And I don't care if it's the middle of June, I love Christmas. Gosh, can it be December already?
> 
> Thank for all the kudos and reviews!

Wanda ignored the speed of the days counting down to Vision’s departure. When the day came, she went down outside the apartment building with him to say goodbye. He was taking a cab to the airport, and they found no difficulty to find one. After hauling his single luggage inside the backseat (it was only a small suitcase), Vision asked permission to the driver first to have a quick moment with Wanda.

“You’ll be here for Christmas?”

“Of course.”

The air around them seemed to have frozen, this was one of the unwanted moments both of them dreaded to come. At last, Wanda gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in a very tight embrace.

Vision held her chin and kissed her softly. “I’ll be back soon. Probably the whole month of December, if I could manage.”

They chuckle, then it was a painful smile that etched on Wanda’s face. He got into the cab, and they waved at each other. She stayed there watching the car drive away from her until it was out of her sight.

* * *

Several men eyed her along the aisles lined with racks containing menswear. Some suspiciously, some uncomfortably. Some gave her an intriguing look that asked _What is a woman doing in a store that sells men’s clothing?_

None of the looks from the strangers were enough to shed Wanda’s thoughts away from her own problem. She thought the best Christmas gift she could give to Vision were clothes, he still has trouble in choosing the right fashion elements sometimes, not to mention that the colors must not contrast his crimson skin.

What should she buy him? A shirt? Suit? Trousers? Hat? Does he even bother wearing a hat? She noticed that his style comes close to dressing formal or smart casual. In the end, her shopping spree included a new pair of slacks and a navy blue sweatshirt. She likes seeing him in sweatshirts and she doesn’t even know why. She proceeded to buying few Christmas decorations to be displayed in her apartment.

When she was on her way home, she passed by a bookstore and decided that buying him two gifts wouldn’t hurt.

 

_10th of December_

Wanda stood on her tiptoes in the airport’s main lobby, trying to see the new arrivals among heads of other people that are also waiting for the arrivals. She had her mind open for Vision only, avoiding to brush against other people’s minds. He doesn’t know that she came to the airport to pick him up, she couldn’t fight down her excitement to see him again.

A few minutes later, a voice came into her mind, loud and clear. _I’m going to be with her soon._ His own feelings rushed into her, incorporating with her own giddiness and anticipation. Just when the thought faded, she saw his now familiar disguise, his blond hair quite messy than usual as though he has been running his hand over it.

Without warning, Wanda pushed her away through the crowd and ran to him. He spotted her immediately, the only figure running towards him and the only person who’s smiling so brightly. He knew what was about to happen, as she did this to him on his last visit.

Wanda jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, he relished in finally inhaling her scent, having her warmth envelope him in every inch of his synthetic body. He raised his head to kiss her. People who passed them looked at them curiously with eyebrows raised, some smiled, some found it irritating for they were blocking the way. The two of them seemed to have realized this, and hesitantly broke apart.

Wanda took his hand as they exited the airport, and his synthetic guts writhed, as this was the first time they held hands in public. They didn’t let go of each other until they were riding the cab. He looked at her attentively, not only listening to her new stories but examining how she spoke, how her facial expressions changed, how her other hand that was not holding his waved animatedly in excitement.

Once in her apartment, Vision brought up Wanda’s unexpected airport visit.

“I was startled to see you in the airport, Wanda. But that was a pleasant surprise. I found that surprised encounters are somewhat shocking but wears off immediately to be replaced by sudden happiness.” he said as he took his coat off, phasing back to his genuine, android appearance.

Wanda blushed at the word _happiness._ “That’s the point of surprises.”

“By the way, the Christmas gift I bought -”

“No no no no no!” Wanda waved her hands frantically. “You’re not supposed to tell someone what gift you’re going to give them! That’s why gifts are wrapped up, because it’s a surprise.”

She stopped momentarily, the information of Vision had bought her a gift sinking in.

“Oh, I didn’t know you’re supposed to wrap gifts. I’m sorry, Wanda. I will have to go and check -”

She puts her index finger on his lips, silencing him. She then wraps her arms around his torso.

“You don’t need to wrap it, just don’t show it to me until Christmas morning. And don’t describe it.” she fought herself from diving into his mind to see the gift for herself.

“All right.”

“Come and watch a movie?”

It was a perfect day for a perfect season, and the perfect companion. Vision went bustling in the kitchen before Wanda played the movie. She watched him bake cookies, with her occasionally helping around mixing batter or shaping cookies with the use of her magic. While the pastries cooked in the oven, Vision busied himself with a kettle to make hot chocolate.

“I am fascinated by the idea of humans creating menus compatible for a particular season.” he said as he prepared milk and cocoa. His eyes alight with that usual admiration-for-unique-and- ingenious-human activities look. Accompanied with the cooking-is-the-best-human-activity-ever look.

“You should also make eggnog! It’s another holiday beverage aside from hot chocolate. But that could be done some other time.”

One second later after her suggestion, he recited the full recipe including its procedure as though he had swallowed a cooking book. Wanda merely nodded in awe, although she was used to him suddenly saying complete and accurate information about everything.

She made a taste test of the cookies after they were done, complimented him for his improving progress in the kitchen which only made him more crimson than ever and averting his eyes from her. Wanda sat in the couch with a plate of cookies and a mug of hot chocolate at the ready in the coffee table, when a heavy and warm material was draped around her shoulders. Vision had brought her blankets, and was already putting down pillows around the couch.

“Oh come on, silly.” she giggled. She pulls him down to sit beside her and spread out the blankets, draping the rest around his shoulders.

“Let the _Home Alone_ marathon commence!” she said. Then rested her head on Vision’s shoulder comfortably as though he was a giant pillow.

Wanda was extra clingy today. Vision took notes of the things she was doing as they watched, he might be running over these actions throughout the whole day:

1) The most common one, she’s either resting her head on his shoulder or his lap, altering the positions.

2) She’s been drawing small circles on his thigh and knee whenever she was sitting back.

3) They held hands.

4) She put her leg over his thighs once and she didn’t seem to notice it.

5) In general, Wanda’s skin never left him. Their physical contact for each other was consistent.

Which made his synthetic heart beat faster than usual. Wanda turned off the television when _Home Alone 2’s_ credits have finished rolling, and she was still laughing, though her hysterics have seemed to calm down a bit.

“That was ominous, but fun.” he said.

“Ah, you should choose the movie next time. Do you watch often back in the compound?” she asked.

“Not really. As much as I enjoy and appreciate the art of filmography, I happen to be more inclined in reading books. When I seem to have had enough of words, I watch a film. But it is rare. You know I prefer watching films with you, Wanda.”

She was touched. And she didn’t know why but she acted on impulse, then she was kissing him. Then one moment later she has left her seat and was straddling his lap, his hands came to rest on her waist. She used her body to push him against the couch for him to relax, and it was so intense that she moaned against his mouth.

They kissed and they kissed, until Wanda felt her lips swelling and sore. She pulled away from him, trying to catch her breath and giggling at the same time.

“Is kissing a developed hobby by couples?” he asked. Then Wanda burst out laughing, putting a bemused expression on Vision’s face.

“Hmm, not exactly. It’s a type of physical communication. When you’re attracted to someone, you tend to kiss them, simply maintaining physical contact with them.”

“And sex is considered to be a deeper message. Is that correct?”

She doesn’t answer right away. Before he could mutter apologies, she rested her forehead against his, the Mind Stone surprisingly warm against her skin, it must be reflecting his feelings. “Kiss me again, Vizh. Slowly this time.”

His lips brush against hers. The kiss progressed like it was following the stages of kissing. Wanda reached down to take one of his hands, urging him to touch her everywhere. He had researched and read about intimate actions, and understood what she was trying to say with her movements.

His hand traveled tentatively across her torso, inching its way up, then rested on one of her breasts. He cupped her through the thin fabric of her sweatshirt, making her gasp against his mouth and pull him closer to her as possible. Heat rushed between her legs, and she felt him twitch beneath her.

“Wanda…”

They pull away, and though they have progressed it was not enough. She didn’t want to shock him even though she presumes that he had read every possible article and book that discussed sexual intercourse. She let this thought pass to his mind, and he slowly nodded.

“I like kissing you, Wanda.”

Another series of giggles. Another agreement from her. Another kiss. Then Vision made her dinner, they watched another film and unconsciously fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in thick blankets and each other’s arms.

 

_Christmas Day_

Wanda turned to her side, and found the other side of the bed empty. She opened her eyes, squinting at the winter sunshine streaming from the window. She thought Vision might be in the kitchen, as he always was. A wave of realization washed over her that it’s Christmas Day.

She jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. Wrapping a towel around her body, she went out of the bathroom to get dressed and shrieked when Vision phased through the bedroom wall, holding something that looked like a tray but she didn’t see it properly as she immediately retreated back to the bathroom.

“Vizh! Oh my God, on Christmas morning, really?”

“I apologize, Wanda.” he muttered from the other side of the bathroom door apologetically.

She opened the door ajar and poked her head outside, he was standing rigidly on the same spot. A breakfast tray in his hands. “Let me get dressed for a second, okay? I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

He nodded sheepishly, then phased back outside of the room. Once fully dressed, she opened the door and found him possibly standing more rigid that ever. She motioned for him to come in and plumps down the bed.

“Merry Christmas, Vizh!”

Vision took this as a sign that she wasn’t mad, and took the place beside her on the bed. Setting down the breakfast tray in front of her. He outdone himself today. The tray contained blueberry pancakes, English muffin, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a steaming mug of strong coffee. It looked more like a birthday breakfast.

“Here is your Christmas breakfast, and yes. Merry Christmas, Wanda.”

He barely got the words out of his mouth when Wanda kissed him tenderly on the lips. “Use the door next time, Vizh.”

She quickly turned away when she realized he had seen her half naked, she was absolutely naked beneath that towel. Not that she minds, they have been touching each other in certain parts of their bodies for awhile now, but not too close yet as to exposing more skin. She distracts herself by cutting the pancakes into bite sizes, a recipe of Vision she has already grown fond of.

Vision suddenly stands up from the bed, hastily walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” she said through a mouthful of pancake.

“I forgot your present.” then he vanished out of sight, phasing through the wall.

Wanda swallowed her first bite then dashed to the closet, where her own gift for him was hidden. She chose to put the contents inside a Christmas paper bag instead, since the gift is more than one to count. Vision reappeared a moment later, a small box in his hand.

“Open mine first!” she said cheerily, holding up the paper bag.

He occupied the space beside her on the bed. He took the bag carefully, as if he still wasn’t sure if the gift really belongs to him. After tearing the staple that held the bag together, he peeked inside the contents. Wanda was holding her breath, slightly nervous over his reaction. He took out the contents one by one. First the shirt, the pair of slacks, then the cooking book. He studied each of them carefully like it was a lab specimen, running his fingers along the fabric and going over the pages of the book. Finally, he looked up at her and saw an expectant Wanda biting her lower lip.

“Wanda, I - I cannot express my gratitude enough. Thank you...thank you for the gifts.” he stammered, smiling sheepishly. “Uh, here’s mine.” He gives her the small box.

The box was plain matte black, with no text imprinted on it. When she took the lid off her jaw dropped. Inside was a stunning gold necklace. The pendant was the one that took her full attention, though. The shape and the color looked familiar...the admiration for the jewelry itself vanished, because this meant more than a piece of jewelry. She looked at Vision, studying the Stone on his head that looked exactly like the pendant.

“Mind Stone?” she mouthed, stunned.

“I had it made specially. When we’re apart, I want you to have a piece of me even if it’s a replica -”

His explanation was cut off when Wanda lunged into his arms, kissing him everywhere in the face. “This is how I’m saying thank you.” she told him before capturing his lips.

When they seemed to come back to their senses, Wanda took out the necklace from the box and held it out to him. “Please?”

He took it from her hand, and she turned away, gathering her hair to the other side for him to clasp the necklace around her neck. She took the pendant once again, studying the details. It was a miniature replica of the Mind Stone, and though it didn’t glow as bright as the real one, it still gave a pretty glow especially when the light shines against it.

* * *

She can’t keep her hands off the necklace when they went out later that day, touching the necklace felt like touching Vision himself. He started reading the cooking book she gave him while she ate her breakfast, and she had to snatch it out of his hands when she told him that they were going out.

They went to watch a street band perform several Christmas songs, this was the first time Vision heard this kind of music, and he told her information about Christmas just like Santa Claus that Wanda already knew but she listened anyway and giggled because he seemed to be enthusiastic about them.

They held hands, with Wanda keeping close to him to radiate his heat. The snow around the place was too cold for her to bear even though she was wearing several layers of clothing, and Vision didn’t seem to mind the ridiculous low temperature, despite wearing only the sweatshirt Wanda gave her and a thick coat. She thought he was an actual heater, and snuggled up close to him all the time.

Once well-fed (only Wanda), and satisfied with their holiday stroll, and since both of them are aiming another movie marathon, they decided to go back home. Vision was telling her a Christmas tale she never heard of when he pushed the double doors of the apartment building for her to enter first when -

“Who’s that?” a familiar voice said.

Both of them stopped talking and turned to the direction of the voice. Three familiar people were standing in the lobby, their arms loaded with gifts and paper bags.

A grinning Natasha Romanoff, an awestruck Sam Wilson, and a glaring Steve Rogers.

Steve was almost unrecognizable because of the thick patch of beard on his face. The two parties stared at each other for a few moments, luckily there were no other people around to witness this strange reunion. Particularly Sam and Steve, who had no idea about Vision’s rendezvous. Nonetheless, they looked like they have a faint idea of who might be Wanda’s company, especially Steve, as his eyes darted to their entwined hands.

Wanda pulled Vision with her, and they walked towards the group. She hugged each of her teammates, and Vision merely nodded at them politely, as he was not known to be the Avenger who is fond of physical contact. Except with Wanda.

“Merry Christmas.” he said, smiling. Sam and Steve confirmed the person behind the disguise based on the distinctive voice.

“Um, let’s go upstairs, in the apartment?” said Wanda.

* * *

The three unexpected visitors settled down the stuff they brought on the small dining table, and the frozen silence that came from the lobby up to the apartment was broken by Vision phasing back to his real appearance.

“Woah, man!” Sam exclaimed, walking over to pat Vision on the back. “Nice disguise you got there. How’d you create that face?

“Thank you, Mr. Wilson. It was merely putting the basic elements of the human facade onto my genuine canvas, although certain tremendous differences make me unrecognizable.”

All of them sat down on the couch, but Steve remained standing. His expression still stern.

“How did you get away from the compound? Are you sure this is safe?” he asked.

Vision explained to them the plan of his rendezvous thoroughly. With Steve’s expression becoming indifferent upon the mention of Tony. The three looked convinced, especially Natasha. Of course, Steve concludes the issue he didn’t expect to see by telling Vision and Wanda to be careful.

Sam cleared his throat. “So you two are together, then?”

Wanda blushed, then Vision answered first, literally. “We are all together this moment, Mr. Wilson. Yourselves are not to be excluded from my and Wanda’s holiday celebration.”

“No, Vizh!” Wanda replied, giggling. “Sam’s question meant if we were...if we’re dating.”

She seemed to have found her confidence, and looked around her friends. “Yes, we’re dating.”

After a long pause, Sam erupted to a noise again announcing that they should eat. They brought food and gifts for Wanda. (Vision seemed unaffected by this since they weren’t expecting the surprise, anyway.)

“You guys shouldn’t have bothered.” she said, blushing.

“Come on, Wanda. You’re our friend.” said Natasha.

“And you’re the youngest in the team, we have to keep our baby girl happy.” said Sam. (Wanda smacked his arm playfully then grinned.)

“And you deserve it.” said Steve.

They talked for what seemed hours, with Steve playing cassettes of Christmas songs on the radio. Natasha seemed very supportive of Wanda’s relationship with Vision.

“Have you kissed yet?” Natasha asked her quietly, making sure the men were out of earshot.

Wanda blushed, then nodded.

“How was it? Who went in first?”

“Well, he asked if he could kiss me. Then I was the first one to lean in...actually before that he even asked how to kiss. Oh I don’t know, he asks a lot of questions when it comes to...physical stuff.”

While the girls were giggling and Sam was preoccupied with the show on the television, Steve approached Vision who was slicing cake in the kitchen. Vision felt the presence of the supersoldier, and he looked up.

“Captain.” greeted Vision reverently.

Steve nodded. Then he helped by gathering out plates and utensils.

“Thank you for visiting Wanda, by the way. I guess she told you that we don’t have the time and assurance to accompany her.”

Vision stopped slicing the cake to look at him. “It’s my pleasure to be Wanda’s company. I admit that I myself craved for her presence, I do have a special bond with her.”

“Vision, she’s been through a lot.” Steve’s voice dropped to a serious tone. “I saw the way you look at her since the very beginning.”

“It was Wanda who caught my interest to make a friend amongst the team.”

“Yeah, I think she saw the same thing in you.”

Vision placed the cake slicer on a plate, and looked at Steve straight in the eyes. Steve Rogers is a kind and noble man, but he was intimidating especially when he’s into serious conversations like this.

“I’m glad that she has a friend like you and - oh no I’m sorry, you’re together.” said Steve, then he walked to the other side of the island to stand right in front of Vision.

“She’s strong, but she’s also fragile. Promise me that you will protect her at all costs, and considering our current state right now, I don’t want her to participate in more trouble. Like I said, like we all know, Wanda’s been through so much pain...Don’t hurt her.”

“I love her.”

Those words came out of his mouth as an immediate reply, like that sentence has been hanging from the tip of his tongue all this time. After he said it, he knew he was sure. He understands everything he feels for Wanda now, and he just said it. A statement and a confession, securing Wanda’s place in his synthetic heart. It is true, it’s been always Wanda Maximoff.

“Wanda is a center of my life, Captain Rogers. It may sound bizarre for an android like me, but she was the one who helped me into human adaptation, one of which is exploring emotions and - and...and I have fallen in love with her along the way.”

Steve nodded sympathetically, and patted Vision on the shoulder. It was rare for anyone except Wanda to engage in physical contact with him, and with a personal conversation that they just had. Reasonably, Steve Rogers has an avuncular affection for Wanda, so it was no surprise to Vision that he appeared to be protective of her.

Once they were all done eating the cake, it must have signaled the end of their holiday celebration. The three said that they shouldn’t stay any longer, and they must leave before the night falls.

Wanda tried to not cry when she was hugging each of her friends, but broke down when she got to Natasha.

“Hey, don’t cry. We’ll see you again if we get the chance.” said Natasha.

“No, it’s just...I’m really happy to have you guys come over, and it’s Christmas.”

Steve looked at Vision, then nodded at Wanda’s direction, giving him one last reminder of their conversation.

Vision could only think of how will he say those three words to her soon. He thought about this all night long, and he seemed to have forgotten that Wanda can read minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you wish! :)


	9. Detours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and kudos!

The Christmas hangover was still all over the place, with the classic holiday soundtrack ringing in Wanda’s ears. She was humming _Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer_ as she sipped her green tea, and looking over the streets outside of the kitchen’s window, everything seemed to be covered with snow.

Vision held up two plastic containers, each containing a different kind of fruit. “Strawberries or blueberries?”

Wanda looked away from the window to look at him. “Both.”

“Excellent choice.” he replied before mixing the fruits into her bowl of oatmeal.

“Wanda?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you not working today?”

“Nope. I got a holiday break. Apparently Jack keeps the bakery closed during the holidays.”

“Well then...will you go out with me today?”

“Of course!”

He asked a question as though they were still in the process of courtship. She didn’t know why he was doing this, but it was in Vision’s nature to be shy and sometimes unsure of the things he would say. Or maybe it meant something else.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“It’s far away from here, but it would be quick because I intend for me to fly us there.”

“You mean, you’re going to _fly_ with you carrying me?”

“Exactly.”

He pushed the bowl towards her and she started eating. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Uh, I thought it would be nice if we visit France.”

It took her a few moments before she replied. Of course she wants to go to France, specifically Paris. If there’s one place in the world she was most eager to visit it was Paris. The City of Love, one of the fashion capitals in the world, a place with a very significant contribution to world history, a place she wants to wander about to enjoy and learn things from it.

Vision sensed her delayed reply as reluctance, he looks down to his feet. He tried to pull up a sympathetic face to not upset her with his own frustration.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to go, Wanda.”

“No! I want to go, and with you? Of course I will go!”

Wanda dashed with her breakfast, devouring the oatmeal because of her increasing excitement. Before she went to the bedroom to get ready, however, a single conflict crossed her mind.

“Vision, what if we were seen?”

He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I thought you might use your powers to deflect the people’s attention from an odd sight on the skies that is the two of us. It sounds like a risky plan, I know.”

“As if the whole idea of you visiting me here isn’t risky already.”

The pair of them chuckle. Vision threads his fingers through her red locks, she looks pretty with this new hair color but he misses the brunette.

“I’d risk anything to make you happy.” he said quietly.

“Me too.”

* * *

They were facing the window of the bedroom. Vision was carrying her, with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She was shivering slightly from the cold, as she wore less layers of clothes today because the French temperature was not as cold as the one Scotland has.

“Ready?” he asked her, he was also nervous at how will she take this flight.

“Yes.” she said through gritted teeth.

Vision bent on his knees, preparing to zoom out of the building, out of this country and onto the skies. He nodded at her as a warning before he rose to the ground suddenly. The odd feeling of phasing through solid glass was prickling her skin, and it was colder than she had expected. Just exactly when they had left the ground, Wanda’s wisps of scarlet magic flew with them, a hex that averts the attention of the civilians from noticing a flying figure in the skies that is the two of them.

The air rushed to her face, and she was afraid that the temperature might drop to a freezing point. Vision took care of this, he adjusts his own temperature and Wanda absorbs his own heat. The flight took only less than a minute, next thing she knew they were slowing down to land on the ground. He carefully sets her on her feet. Vision shifts to his human disguise, and Wanda halts her hex.

It appears that he has landed them in an alleyway between two cobbled buildings. It was deserted, but the noise of the crowd was coming in the end.

“I thought we were going to land on top of the Eiffel.” she joked. She laughed for him to understand that it was a joke, before he could reply with a literally-taken message.

“Come, now.” he offers his arm to her, and she gladly takes it.

“Where would you like to go first?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we can go to the nearest one.”

They went out of the alley, blending in with Parisians and tourists alike. She let him lead the way as he must have the whole map of France memorized, and when they turned a couple of streets, Vision spoke out.

“We’re in _Avenue des Champs-Élysées,_ if you ought to know.”

“What?”

Just when they passed by a crowded cafe, the famous Arc de Triomphe came into view, dozens of vehicles littered around it. The sun shone against it magnificently, and she gaped at the sight. Vision was also entranced by this, then turned to ask her one of his favorite questions to ask.

“Are you hungry?”

“Can we also visit Versailles?”

Vision laughed. He rarely laughs, and those rare moments only happen around Wanda.

“Yes, of course. But are you hungry? I found that French dishes are particularly -

“Come on, Vizh. Let’s get you on a French cuisine coma.”

They chose a less crowded restaurant, one that has a view of the Arc. She marvelled at the Parisian streets while Vision simultaneously told her interesting information about France and reading the menu card. Wanda ordered a plate of ratatouille, and Vision subtly telling the waiter that he was simply a food journalist who was writing an article based on someone else’s taste test, and that was Wanda.

Once they were back in the streets, Wanda tried out some macarons and a crêpe. They hid on another alleyway to depart for Versailles. The Palace was of course, splendid. Though the number of tourists were paramount, some groups of them were merely there for pictures and had no interest at the essence of visiting the place at all which bothered Wanda. Vision thought this was normal, and there are tourist groups that are considered to be the “annoying” type.

They both found the Gardens of Versailles fascinating, and this was the time when Vision felt his insides writhe, when the two of them separated from their group to tour the gardens themselves. Vision knows more than the tourist guide, something that amused Wanda.

“I really appreciate you taking me here.” she said after they left the Palace.

It was half past four in the afternoon, and they decided to walk around for awhile before heading back home.

“I thought you’d like it so...and I - I wanted to see the place myself. And I -”

“Vision, do you want to say something?”

He was taken aback by the sudden use of his whole name. The curiosity in her voice sounded differently, it was encouraging and willing. He was embarrassed that Wanda was the one to open the doors for this, and he failed to deliver his own tactics again. And he failed to give her the reply she was supposed to hear.

“Nothing. I’m just happy to spend the day here with you.”

She smiled, but not the usual bright smile, which only made him feel worse.

* * *

Something was up.

Vision stopped talking to her when they got home. She was the one who started the conversations, the one who asked questions. His replies were short and definite.

She thought the trip meant something for him to say an important clarification, she’s waiting for him to say it, because she knows it. It’s been lingering on the forefront of his mind for a long time. This wasn’t a shallow infatuation anymore. Intimate, deep emotions are involved.

She was waiting for him to come to bed that night, in fact she didn’t need to wait before. Every time she finishes her evening routine in the bathroom, she would find him already in bed, reading a book or something. Tonight, he was not there for her. 

He was in the living room, his usual perfect posture was not there, either. His shoulders were hunched, his head in his hands.

“Vision? Are you okay?”

He stood up so suddenly that she jumped. His facial expression was contorted to anxiety. It was surreal, even the words he said were so surreal and quick that she didn’t have time to stop him.

“Wanda I - I don’t deserve you.” then he flew from his spot, phased through the wall and out onto nothingness.

She ran to the window, looking out above the skies, but there was no sign of him. She opened her mind to reach out to him. Sitting down on the couch, she concentrated very hard. It seems like she was using her powers to the full extent, trying to reach out every corner of the world, of the universe, but he was out. He closed his mind from her, he left her…

_I don’t deserve you._

The tears came. But she tried to stop them, there was no way Vision won’t explain this to her. If she can’t locate his mind, she can still freely send out a message.

_Tell me what’s going on, I’ll listen._

Wanda closed her eyes, and she saw flashes of images. A frozen lake. A few lights in some buildings lit up, the streets deserted. It was a response from him.  She knew where to find him. She grabbed a couple of thick coats and went out.

Despite trying out her ability of flight that she has done times before, she didn’t trust herself to do it, but she wanted to see him so badly. She landed gracefully on the frozen lake, and he was there. He was waiting for her. But she felt bad, angry, for him leaving like that. She read his mind. Vision’s thoughts were complex, yes, but they were always organized and clear. But not tonight, it was a mess, and she could sense fear in him.

“Vision?”

He walked towards her, but stopped, leaving a few feet between them. The streets were deserted and quiet, but Wanda waved her hands to create a red, cave-like, force field around them, a hex that makes them invisible, in case somebody sees the pair of them...having a conflicted discourse. Vision understood the intentions of her magic, and removed his disguise. It would be more comfortable for them to be in his genuine appearance.

“What’s wrong with you?” she hissed, and she didn’t like the sound of her voice. But that’s the way it is.

“We go to a romantic getaway of yours and then your enthusiasm wears off, you stop talking to me then you suddenly tell me that you don’t deserve me? And before I could ask you fly away like the whole issue is finished!”

He looked more anxious than ever.

“I didn’t wish to upset you, Wanda. I intended to confess something during our trip to France, because yes, it was supposed to be romantic, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

She blinked a few times, she was blinking away incoming tears. And he continued.

“My capabilities are obvious. I am a synthezoid, no trace of human fiber within me. Purely synthetic, artificial, but that’s what I thought. What everyone thought. I was different, and I wanted to understand humans, because I’m not a fanatic of ignorance. I knew it was mere accommodation of knowledge and critical thinking, but something else happened. I cannot only know and think...I _feel,_ Wanda.”

He took a step closer, and was slightly relieved that she didn’t step back. She was still glaring, but her fiery look seemed to have soften at some point, so he took the opportunity.

“You looked into my mind when I was still being created by Ultron, didn’t you? You felt me, and I felt you. Wanda, you were the first person whom I made a connection with. I felt different kinds of emotions bloom when I was around you, I felt dizzy and warm when you touch me. It was rare of me to interact with our other teammates or anyone else in a more intimate manner, but when it comes to you, my stiffness goes away.”

She found her voice again. “Then why isolate yourself from me?”

He didn’t reply right away, she has jumped into the highlight of this situation.

“This thing that we are having, it’s socially unacceptable. People will find it...weird. But it hurts when I deny it to myself.”

“I don’t care if you’re a fucking android, Vision!” she shouted, the volume of her voice bouncing off on her own force field. The curse that flew from her lips made everything more intense.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you are a man in terms of cognitive and emotional senses? You are synthetic, okay, physically. But a damn robot wouldn’t be having this conversation with me right now if he doesn’t understand the human feelings at all. Or let’s be more specific, literally feeling these emotions.” she stressed the latter words.

Vision walked closer to her, until there was only an arm’s length between them.

“You make me nervous, Wanda.”

Breathe. In and out. Breathe. Wanda was holding back herself.

“And it’s incredible - you’re incredible, in general. You’re incredible for making me feel these things, and I wish to be with you, Wanda. I am deeply...I’m in love with you. It’s strange, but I’m in love with you.”

She just stares at him, he knew she was going to reject his affections. It was merely infatuation, but at least he has finally said it. Then she started smiling, and then she was laughing. Her hands find their way to his face, her delicate fingers tracing the vibranium.

“You’re dramatic, Vizh. And that’s a very human thing.” she kisses the corner of his lips. “You didn’t need to keep this from me for a long time. You’ve been thinking about it for some time now, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Yes, I do too. I feel you.” she kisses him.

It’s dramatic. They were in the middle of a frozen lake, the Scottish streets quiet and peaceful around them. Wanda’s scarlet hex still hovering above them. It’s sweet, bitter, but it was all sweet and honest. She rested her forehead against his, against the Stone, when their kiss ended.

“I love you too, by the way.”

But it didn’t stop there, because they wanted more. Vision flew them back home to the apartment. Despite the cold winter night, they found warmth in each other’s arms. One thing that he understood about humans, is the language of bodies.

They made love for the first time that night. Of course it will lead to that, it was meant to happen. They were meant to fall in love with each other, anyway. The android and the witch, a not so strange couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading! :)


	10. The Norms of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter...damn.
> 
> Enjoy!

Vision rarely slept, although he has the ability to do it he doesn’t primarily need it. He has superhuman endurance, functioning in a consistent energy level all the time.

Last night, however, slumber dawned on him. The sex was... _good._ Wanda guided him, even if he knew what was about to happen, he read all about it. But none of those literary materials can compare to how Wanda showed it to him.

Due to his quick senses, he was aware that he is awake, but he still felt like he was dreaming. He opens his eyes, the window was still dark. It wasn’t morning yet. His head was resting on the crook of Wanda’s neck. She was still asleep. Her hand that was stroking his head last night remained there, they didn’t change positions throughout the night.

The clock on the bedside table told him that it was quarter to six, during this time he’d be busy in the kitchen, making breakfast for her. When he tried to raise himself on one of his elbows, a tingling sensation brushed against his back. He was still stuck on that dream-like haze that he didn’t realize that he was naked. Wanda was clad in his shirt, she can’t adjust to the temperature like he can.

He successfully and reluctantly untangled himself from Wanda’s arms. He was about to remove the duvet from himself when he heard a faint whimper behind him.

“Vizh?”

“I’ll make you breakfast. Go back to sleep.”

He bent down to kiss her forehead, then her arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer.

“Stay for awhile. We’ll leave this bed together.” she said.

He does so, and makes himself comfortable beside her. Wanda pushes him on his back and snuggles close to him. Her thigh brushing against his manhood. To his embarrassment, his arousal reacts from the quick contact with her. Wanda must have fallen back to sleep, and it would be impolite to have an erection early in the morning with your girlfriend unaware of it.

“Wanda?”

She hummed, then raised her head lazily to look at him. A small smile was lingering on her lips, and she leans down to kiss him tenderly.

The kiss became deeper, more heated. Her body was flushed against his, pinning him down on the bed helpless and under her mercy. Once she pulls away to catch her breath, she was now fully awake, her green eyes alight with lust.

She sits up and pulls her - _his_ shirt over her head. Nipples hard from the cold, from arousal, both, whichever it is neither of them seems to care. Vision made a wild move, suddenly reaching up to grab her waist with both of his hands to flip them over, she lied on her back, laughing.

He bent down to kiss her some more, while his hands roamed over the hem of her panties, pulling them down. His fervent kisses paid attention to every inch of her face, then her neck. She was gasping his name, until she felt the tip of his cock brushing against her folds.

“Vision, wait. I’m not wet enough.”

Then she wished she could have teased him more so she could be wet enough by now. She was blushing, and Vision was looking at her blankly. He understood why, and he wants her to feel good.

Wanda knew instantly what was going to happen next when his lips traveled down her body, the hot kisses he left in her thighs made her melt. He didn’t let her wait any further, his mouth was already on her cunt, lavishing her, worshipping her. She wondered how he learned all of this, how he managed to execute it perfectly after reading about it. She admired him for it, and it only drove her wilder. She thought it was only for the objective of her arousal, but he brought her to a powerful climax. One that made her scream she must have awoken the whole avenue.

He crawled back in level with hers to kiss her again.

“Are you now wet enough?” his voice was husky and dangerous.

And he was smirking. The smugness painted on his beautiful, vibranium etched, crimson face.

She was about to reply when he inched himself inside her, making her cry out. His thrusts were refined, their hips in a synchronized dance.

Last night he mentioned to her his inability to climax. Although he can feel the pleasure of sex, he was not able to feel the significant peak of it. Vision paid attention to her all night long, and it was unfair for the both of them, just because she was the human between the pair.

She pulled him down for a bruising kiss, drinking in the love he felt for her and she in return. It doesn’t only feel good, but she also felt love and devotion. An admiration that was beyond anything else. She whispers in his ear to slow down a bit, and he does. He felt her walls around his length through slow strokes, he was trying to memorize her bit by bit.

Wanda gently pushes his chest, urging him to lie on his back. They change positions once again with her on top. She aligns herself on his cock, and sinks down to accommodate him. She holds his hands, placing them on her thighs. As if on cue, Vision sits up to wrap her in an embrace.

She rides him harder, nearing another orgasm. She raises one hand in front of the Mind Stone, and strands of red magic connect with it. Vision tightens his hold on her when both of their pleasure incorporate. She comes, and he felt the same sensation. It was a rather hard orgasm, bolts of scarlet flew from their connected bodies, floating around the room. Words of love and admiration flew from each other’s lips, then they collapse on the bed.

“I’m not yet satisfied.” he said honestly.

She raises her head to look at him. “We have all day.” she whispers.

“I’m concluding we shall stay in bed all day?”

“Yes. That.”

* * *

The Avengers Facility was ten times quieter than its usual working day. Half of the employees are still on holiday break. The trees surrounding the compound’s vicinity covered with thick snow, the temperature higher at this time in early January.

Vision finished his daily stroll around the compound and set off to return to the main residence. A loud yelp greeted him when he phased through the door. It was Tony Stark clad in a thick coat and scarves.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” Tony yelled.

“I merely entered the room, Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah well, I know you’re intangible okay? But please use doors again next time.”

“My apologies, Mr. Stark. I didn’t know you were visiting today.”

Vision walked closer and saw that there are several boxes placed on the corner of the room, with markings **FRAGILE** on their sides.

“I went here today to check out the new lab apparatuses. Our dear scientists need them, you know. In the meantime these babies will be placed here. It’s highly confidential as of this moment, this place in the facility is much more guarded, if you’ve noticed.” said Tony.

“Generous of you, Mr. Stark. I hope these laboratory experiments will be successful. And may I ask if you are partaking in them?”

“Yes, I am. But I’m not the main showman. I’ve got my own work to do back in Stark Industries.”

Vision noticed the dark circles under Tony’s eyes. He was concerned if the genius is overworking himself.

“Excuse my curiosity Mr. Stark, but are you alright?”

Tony looked at him blankly, as though it was his first time to hear such a question.

“Yes. I mean, no. I think not. There’s - the amount of work, it’s crazy. And then I have...Vision, can I ask you for some advice? I mean not exactly, but I guess you’re fit enough to confer with my - uh, problem.”

“Of course.”

Tony ran his hands over his hair. “Well, it’s about Pepper.”

Wanda immediately came to the frontrow of Vision’s mind, the pang of missing her was reignited. It’s been only a week since he had last seen her, and he’s been trying to avoid the ache of being away from her.

“I’ve been trying to get her back, you know. And I think she’s willing, but at the same time she’s hesitating. I don’t know the right things to say.” Tony continued.

Vision kept his hands behind his back, looking like a wise friend. His eyes appeared to be concerned for Tony, who looks troubled indeed.

“It’s odd Mr. Stark, that you’re asking that kind of question from someone like me.”

“I know.” sighed Tony.

“But throughout the time having the opportunity to learn about humans, I have a clear idea of your trouble with Ms. Potts.”

He was thinking about Wanda Maximoff as he was telling Tony all these things, it made his lips curl into a small smile.

“Just be honest with your feelings, sir. I’m sure things would be put in the right place.”

Tony let out a little laugh and patted Vision on the shoulder. It reminded him of the way Steve Rogers did it back on Christmas Day.

“I was expecting that. But having a _talk_ with the woman you care about just makes you nervous, you know? Like your guts are being wretched into a whirlwind of something.”

_I certainly agree. I felt it hundreds of times before whenever I’m with Wanda._

* * *

“I’m almost sorry that I chose a bad snow day.” said Natasha.

The snow was as thick as ever, and Wanda was desperate to get back home, but that means she will have to endure a lonely time again. Natasha paid a visit to take her out on shopping, to take a break from things. They went along with the massive New Year Sale around the town square.

“But the shop owners didn’t choose this, nor shoppers like us.” said Wanda.

“Well, this is you.”

They have finally arrived at the bus stop, and just around the corner of the streets the next bus was approaching. They both put their shopping bags on the bench beside them, and hugged. It was a long embrace, they only broke apart when the bus pulled to a stop.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Natasha cooed.

“I can handle myself, Nat. Say hello to the boys for me.”

Wanda sat by the window and waved to Natasha, until the bus picked up speed and she was out of sight. Wanda felt tired from the day, but she truly enjoyed it. Despite of the ongoing shopping fever, the traffic back home was light and she got back on time before the snowfall would become worse.

The warmth of the indoors made her comfortable, but it wasn’t enough. She was shrugging off sleet from her coat with her free hand that isn’t holding the bags. Perhaps a hot shower could ease off the cold. When she opened the door to the apartment, she almost dropped the shopping bags that one contained a new set of drinking glasses.

Vision was looking out of the window, looking magnificent in his superhero outfit.

“Vizh!”

Wanda placed the bags on the couch and walked over to him. He turned around, smiling.

“I can’t stay away from you for so long, Wanda.”

He grabbed her face to kiss her, and she melts to his touch and lips, instantly feeling warm and cozy. The uneasiness of the brutal winter fading away, her skin reconnected to the familiar fire of his touch.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming back so soon.” she said, tracing her fingers along his chest.

“Well, I missed you. So I flew here as soon as possible.” he replied, the word _flew_ casually said as if it’s the most normal transportation.

“Uh-huh. Flew here on your glorious outfit and golden cape? How lovely.” she teased.

Vision took her hands in his, entwining their fingers together. “Your hands are cold.” he leans down to kiss both sets of her knuckles.

“Yeah, it was crazy cold outside. I was planning of having a hot shower to be more comfortable and - oh I know! Come and shower with me.”

It wasn’t their first time to see each other naked, they have had sex before, in fact. But Wanda still found herself shy when she was undressing in front of him, and all he had to do was to phase out of his clothes. She kept her stance, and tried to show confidence.

“You’re beautiful.” he said.

She blushed a deep shade of red.

When they both stepped under the hot water, it was the most comfortable and satisfying thing in the world Wanda found. Admittedly, she has fantasized about Vision fucking her against the wall, with the hot water spraying on his sculpted back. There is a very possible way of getting this imagination to happen.

Of course it did. Their moans echoed along the bathroom walls, his name became the litany of her tongue. He was becoming more and more adept, as he even made her come twice. She let Vision do all the work, applying soap and shampoo. His hands were so gentle that she felt more exhausted after the shower, her body aching for the comfort of the bed. And the other reason, well, she was spent and satisfied.

“I’ll dry your hair. I’ve read somewhere that it’s bad to go to sleep with your hair drenched.” said Vision.

“And where did you read that?” she asked as she sat down in front of her dresser and he was plugging in the hair dryer.

“Well, uh, there are magazines back in the compound that are...written especially for women. I guess I was merely curious. I must say they are as interesting as books are, though they are not much as a convenience for someone like me.”

“It’s not for you, my love. But for your girlfriend, it is.” she replied, smiling at him through the mirror.

His insides writhed at her address to him. He read such a thing as “pet name” that is used when you call your lover. This was the first time Wanda has done so, and it sounded like an official declaration of love even though he heard it from her before.

 

_Valentine’s Day_

Vision told her to go to the park at 2pm.

 _“That’s fifteen minutes after you leave work. And approximately, based on your speed in walking, you might arrive seventeen minutes and twenty-nine seconds after you leave the bakery and head for the park.”_ he said in a phone call last week.

Wanda was now brisk walking, the thought of reuniting with Vision again speeding up her senses. She immediately spotted him, holding a bouquet of flowers and pacing in front of a walnut tree when she turned around the corner. She opened her mind to his, and he was quick to look up and it was no difficulty in spotting her among the sea of similar couples out for Valentines.

They were now walking towards each other, and when there was only five feet apart Wanda ran and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. She was giggling against his shoulder.

He set her down on the ground and kissed her passionately on the lips.

“Happy Valentines, my Wanda.” he said, giving the bouquet to her.

It was the most normal Valentines date. They went to a restaurant, according to Wanda’s current cravings not because it has to be fancy just because it was Valentine’s Day. The appetite for a particular food is important, she explained to him. They also went to the cinemas, which was Vision’s first time. They held hands as they embarked on their evening stroll. Wanda fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder on the bus ride home, and when they arrived in the apartment it seemed like she wasn’t sleepy at all and announced a movie marathon.

Ironic to the day’s current celebration, the genre she chose was horror, but instantly regretted it when she clung herself to Vision’s side and hid her face behind several pillows until the movie finished. Wanda then put on two more romcom movies, and to his surprise, she still wasn’t tired after the third film finished.

She whispered beautiful things in his ear that made him shiver, and then she straddled his lap and then they were lost to each other. Wanda teased him in a different way. Instead of phasing away his clothes like he usually did, she stripped him off with his clothing piece by piece as she did so with herself. Their clothes littered the floor.

She also did something new that night.

“Do you trust me?” she whispered.

“Of course.”

She slid off his lap and knelt in front of him, then before he could say anything she took his cock in her mouth and it was the best thing he has ever felt. The same thing he has done for her in multiple occasions, but he didn’t know that it would feel this amazing. She felt him pulsing around her lips, as though he was close to his climax as she sped up the work of her mouth on him.

Wanda dove into his mind, giving him the pleasure and power of climax. He groaned at the feeling of it, his hands tangled in her hair.

He laid her down on the couch to give her what she deserved. The fellatio made him more aggressive, desperate, and passionate. He was eager to make her feel loved, he pounded into her orgasm after orgasm. He brought her to the bedroom, and expecting slumber, she was still so sensitive that she gasped when she felt the tip of his cock brushing against her slick folds.

“Are you sleepy?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes...God, no. But I want more - please.”

The combination of both pleasure and soreness was even better, her cunt so wet and warm for him. Only for the Vision. She was so sensitive that she came again soon enough. Spent and tired, her muscles relaxed and her body collapsed on the bed. She was fighting her eyes open, trying to see him in the darkness. He spread out and draped the blanket around them, and took her in his arms.

“I think I couldn’t go to work tomorrow. I’ll be sore, I wouldn’t be able to walk properly.” she said lazily, her lips curving into a small smile against his bare chest.

“Oh Wanda, I’m so sorry. It’s -”

“Shhh.” she placed her finger on his lips. “I liked that you fucked me so hard tonight multiple times. I would like to do that again, Vizh.” a giggle escaped her.

He hugged her closer to him. “I love you, with all my synthetic heart and soul.”

She giggled more, and forced the last bit of energy out of her. “I love you, too. With all my human heart and soul.”

He was about to lean down and kiss her goodnight, but saw that she has fallen asleep. It would be rude to kiss someone on the lips on their sleep, so he kissed her forehead instead.

 

_Spring_

It was past midnight, and Wanda couldn’t sleep. Vision arrived late in the evening and for an android like him, needed to shut down his systems and take a rest. He admitted to her that he hasn’t “sleep” for almost two weeks now, he fell asleep immediately when they went to bed.

She curled herself on the floor in front of living room window, a cup of tea held close to her chest. Her hand absentmindedly fiddled with her necklace, for a few moments, she merely stared at the night sky. She looked down at the pendant, shining pale yellow against the moonlight, and smiled. Just moments ago she was watching Vision sleeping. The vibranium plates etched on his face shone from the moonlight, she reached out to trace her fingers gently against his metal skin, he was so _real._

Though in love, she felt lonely at the sight of him being there beside her. The state of everything, she is a fugitive and he has to sneak around just to see each other. It was surreal and frightening. _But that’s how we cross paths._ She thought.

A sound of woosh jolted her back to her senses and she turned to see where the noise came from, wisps of red energy already forming on her hand that’s not holding the cup, ready to attack.

It was Vision flying to her, in his pajamas that she suggested for him to wear.

“I woke up to find you not in bed. I had a dream about you, it’s about you sitting here by the window with a cup of tea, contemplating.” he said, joining her on the floor.

“I think my thoughts woke you up.”

“Is something troubling you, Wanda?”

She placed the cup beside her on the floor and shook her head, not looking at him. He takes her hand, this motion proving to her of how trustworthy Vision is. She didn’t not trust anyone as much as she trusted him.

“Vizh, can you imagine a world where everything will be fixed? I mean...with the Sokovia Accords gone and - and if the Avengers are together, we wouldn’t have to do this.”

He didn’t answer immediately, but was rehearsing the right words to say in his mind. She fought herself to not use her telekinesis.

“I signed the Accords, believing that it would be better if the team was overseen by the government. I feel guilty for doing that so, it only made matters worse. Now that half of the team are fugitives.”

“I shouldn’t have interrupted in Lagos.”

“No, Wanda.” he took both of her hands now, and he was facing her.

“Even if the mission in Lagos did not happen, they will still force the Accords to us. The damage done from the battle of New York alone was extremely appalling. It’s not your fault, darling.”

The reassurance made her smile. She leaned closer to rest her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her protectively.

“I wish things would go back to normal, though.” she whispered. “I want to live with you normally. I want the Avengers to be friends again. I want world peace! God, I sound like a six-year-old but that’s how I really want to see things.”

She looked up at him. “I want people to see you as I do.”

He raises his hand to cup her cheek. “Sometimes when I look at you, I still can’t believe that I’m living this reality with you.”

His fingers thread through her hair. “One day, there would be a way to make things right. We wouldn’t have to make a rendezvous to be together, we’ll live under the same roof together. And I’ll cook for you and everything.”

“You’re so sentimental.”

“It’s your fault that I became so sentimental. And for the record, the first sentimental android.”

She laughs, a loud and true laughter. He was relieved to hear it, and wanted to hear it for the rest of his life.

 

_A hotel room somewhere in Verona, Italy_

It was a clear and crisp Sunday morning. A day after Wanda turned nineteen.

Several DVDs Wanda brought to the trip laid on the coffee table. With a cup of tea that had gone cold beside it. The hotel room included a kitchenette, much to Vision’s insistence that he wanted to immediately experiment on Italian cuisine. Unfinished cannoli tubes were taken inside the small fridge, as he was too distracted by Wanda last night. The counter was still littered with flour.

The route towards the main bedroom was...not at all tidy. A heap of red dress, a pair of heels, a coat, and a tie littered the floor. Behind the bedroom door came more sets of clothing. A shirt, a pair of slacks which still had a belt around its loops, a pair of socks, and boxer shorts. At the foot of the bed there was a pair of black lace panties. All of them seemed to have been removed from the owners hastily.

Wanda Maximoff and the Vision lain on the center of the bed, both in deep slumber and naked underneath the sheets. She has her head resting on his bare chest, her arm wrapped around his torso. Vision has both of his arms wrapped around her small frame.

It was a rather fantastic birthday celebration, actually. If you would count the number of orgasms she had last night, it made things more fantastic.

Vision woke up first, and Wanda stirred when his arms adjusted around her. They both saw the bulge on his crotch, and he was ultimately embarrassed by this.

“Wanda, I’m sorry. But I have just woken up and...I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s normal for men, my love.” she said, already cupping his erection early in this morning  when they are still feeling lazy from sleep.

But their hormones say otherwise, like it’s the most normal thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my researches the age of the Maximoff twins during AoU could be 17. So I'm presuming Wanda is 19 here in this fic, because I stated semi-detailed dates, technically I mentioned seasons and holidays. Any theories from you guys? I'm happy to listen. But yes, I guess she's _that_ young in the MCU. Perhaps the second youngest Avenger next to our friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man aka Peter Parker.
> 
> By the way, I would like you to know that I am beyond grateful from the feedback and kudos this fic received! I'm so glad that you guys loved it, and honestly your feedback was my main motivation in finishing this one. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I learned a lot of things from improving my writing style to personal reflections. It helped a lot to recover from the damage Infinity War left me, and I'm hoping for the bright side coming for Avengers 4 and the future of the MCU itself as we all do. (FINGERS CROSSED FOR A STANDALONE SCARLET WITCH MOVIE DAMN DISNEY JUST INTRODUCE THE X-MEN TO THE MCU YOU HAVE ONE JOB).
> 
> Thank you so much for all my readers, your lovely comments, and kudos! ♡


	11. Attached Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter. I owe you guys this one. A direct sequel of Chapter 9. Enjoy!

The events of the night proceeded rather wordlessly. It was a quick trip back to the apartment as Vision flew the both of them back, and she silently announced that she wanted to take a quick bath.

Things have turned into an awkward atmosphere, when it wasn’t supposed to be like that.

Wanda watched the ripples of water and dissolving soap bubbles in the bathtub. She knew Vision was waiting for her outside of the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed patiently, ready to gather her in his arms and wait for her to fall asleep. Tonight, however, there’s still a lingering hole inside her chest that even though they have both confessed their true intentions, the puzzle appears to be incomplete.

It felt like she has been staying in the bath for hours, the water itself had gone cold. She carefully stepped out of the tub, dried herself with a towel and wrapped it around her body. Her hand went straight to the counter where she usually puts new clothes to be put on, and realized that she forgot to prepare them.

She opened the door to the bedroom and was surprised to find Vision not in there. Honestly, she was a little disappointed that he wasn’t there to see her wearing less clothes. 

Is that lewd? Malicious? No, of course not. They are together, why should it be? She’s a witch on a run, he’s an android sneaking out to be with her. They are together and in love, nothing’s wrong about that.

Wanda walked to her closet to get some new set of pajamas when the familiar sound of Vision phasing through solid wall took her attention. She turned around to see him holding a cup of tea.

“I thought you’d like some tea to ease this cold night.” he said.

She instantly felt every inch of her skin blush red. “Of course, yes. Thank you.”

Vision walked closer and she instinctively turned her back on him, pretending that she was rummaging on her clothes. She heard him set down the tea on the bedside table.

“You smell wonderful.” he said.

Wanda fought down a mortified giggle, ending up on a choke. Vision’s hand came on her shoulder,  _ he is so warm. _

“Are you alright?” he asked, full of concern.

She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “You’re too straightforward with compliments sometimes, you know that?”

“Well, it’s true. The use of olfactory senses are also important in attraction. I really do like the smell of your soap and shampoo. And - I...you. I mean you have a natural scent, too. All humans do.” he stuttered.

Wanda merely giggled, and she pulled him closer to her. The ends of their noses touch, and she tilted her head, rubbing them together affectionately.

“I love you.” he whispered, as though she was the only person who has the right to hear that from him. Like it was a top secret. The two of them together, it’s a secret that is yet to be revealed. And she wanted to let him know that she doesn’t want to keep him as a secret even though they had to...for now.

She presses her lips to his. After all this time, kissing Vision still felt like it was her first time being kissed. He was a compilation of different pleasant sensations, all in one. She opens her mouth slightly, giving him access. The tips of their tongues meet, then hesitate. Like lovers reuniting making sure that they really are alive and together.

The two of them take it slow, enjoying each other languidly through their kiss. The pressure builds up inside her, and Vision felt the same too as his grip on her waist tightens, and he absentmindedly gripped the fabric around her a little harshly. Forgetting that it was just a towel.

The towel falls, pooling around her feet. Vision breaks away, embarrassed at his action. She was naked before him, and he just at her face apologetically. She saw a series of apologies flash in his eyes, and before he could put them into words she leans in to kiss him again.

She urges him to kiss her deeper, and perhaps she didn’t need to. Her mind immediately felt him when they kissed again. He was excited, happy,  _ he feels desire for her as she does to him. _

It must have been the physics of love that made their feet move closer to the bed without breaking their kiss. She pushed him to lie on the bed and straddles him and continues to kiss him passionately as though her soul might leave her body if his lips are not in contact with her.

Her wet heat brushes the fabric of his pants, and she wants to do it again. She hesitantly pulls away to look at him, panting. She reaches down to cup his erection, and smiles when he twitches closer to her touch.

“You’re aroused, my love.” she said.

“Why would I not be if you’re killing me this way?” he replied.

He phases beneath her, and suddenly he was naked. Wanda takes her time to admire his naked figure. Her fingers carefully traced the intricate pattern of vibranium on his chest, her eyes lingering on the new areas of Vision’s skin available to her.

Vision leans in to press a light kiss on her lips. His eyes were pleading for permission.

“I’m all yours.” she said.

He sits up, kissing her one more time on the lips before travelling down to her neck and chest. A sigh escapes her once he sucks on one of her breasts, his other hand massaging the other one. Wanda instinctively grinds her hips against him, her clit brushing against his length.

“Vizh…”

Vision stopped whatever he was doing to look at her. Her hand reaches down to grab his cock, and he moans. Wanda rewards him by stroking him for a few times, then stops when he kisses her.

“Wanda, you must know that I cannot achieve climax as a normal man does. I do feel it, but not properly.”

She kisses him.

“Are you enjoying this?” she asked.

“Yes. Goodness, Wanda. I do.”

“Just trust me, Vizh.”

He nods. She pushes him gently to lie on the pillows, telling him to relax. They kiss more for awhile then Wanda finally sits up, raising her body as she guides his cock inside her. She took him slowly, and she moans his name as he fills her to the hilt. Wanda places her hands on his waist to support herself, wanting to connect her whole body to him. She raises herself, and sinks back down. The feeling of Vision inside her becomes more and more enticing the longer she memorizes his own flesh within her.

She does this action over and over again, riding him faster on every move. Vision groans, placing his hands on her hips to guide her.

A sudden shift of the earth, or maybe it was one of them, took Wanda out of her sexual reverie. Vision has flipped them both, and now she was lying beneath him. His cock slid out of her because of the sudden change of positions, and she whines at the absence of him.

He thrusts slowly into her, easing at the incredible love and sensation of Wanda Maximoff.

“Vision, I -”

He captures her lips in his. He wants to hear his name coming out of her mouth but at the same time he wanted to keep her mouth shut with his own. He pulls away, her breath hot against his neck as he thrusts once again into her.

“Like this, Wanda?”

Wanda can do nothing but to moan in response. Vision is a powerful being after all, he has an incredible amount of endurance. He has no problem in keeping a consistent. Which was driving her insane, his thrusts were passionate and wild.

Wanda almost screamed as she comes. He cradles her face in one hand to look at her for a moment, and leans down to kiss her continuously as he rocks out her climax.

“Another, Vizh. Take me, grab your pleasure.”

He complies as he gives out several more thrusts as he reaches his own pleasure, and he had to bury his face in her neck to block his own noises. 

They wrap each other in thick blankets. With Vision insisting Wanda to wear something, offering his own shirt. The two of them can’t stop kissing each other, they took their time savoring each other in their arms until Wanda felt sleepy. On the other hand, Vision thought he also needed some rest.

Wanda felt satisfied and loved, because she was sure that he is home.


End file.
